The Countries invade the Soul Society
by Atlantis5296
Summary: In a world meeting several countries are sucked into a black orb and transported to the soul society, where crazy stuff happens, many personalites clash as soul reapers meet the sterotypical countries. Click to enjoy the epic fun! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach/Hetalia Crossover

Chapter 1- Space Vacuum

**Atlantis here! I am a new face here, so treat me well! Ah, disclaimer: I do not own the amazing stories of Bleach and Hetalia! **

**This is my first story on here and I'll try to update as much as I can! **

**I have added my own OCC character: the abandoned Atlantis, who will make an appearance in this (hope you love her). I will try to not interrupt except for the demanding disclaimer in the top. I would also love the oppertunity to read reviews! **

In the World Conference room two large tables were facing each other and all around them the personages of the countries were gathering for another meeting(that will most likely end in a failure, with no progress made at all) and most of them were fighting with their usually squabbling partner. France and England were fighting, and France was getting the best of England, as usual it seems, making the bushy-browed blonde to stammer as they threw insults back and forth at each other. America was standing off to the side of them wolfing down an enormous pile of hamburgers while mumbling inaudibly how amazing of a hero he was. Prussia was standing on a table hands upon both hips yelling at Austria and Hungary about how amazing he was, and how they should submit to his utter awesomeness; during this Austria was holding back Hungary who had a murderous look in her eye as she tried to launch an attack on Prussia. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were, quite literally, in their own world sitting on a random grassy hill, eating a picnic Liechtenstein had prepared, surrounded by sparkles. Italy was sitting between Germany and Romano, but he had fallen asleep and his head was resting on Germany's arm; he was ignoring Romano who was cursing him out for no apparent reason. China was lecturing Japan on a random Chinese culture that he wanted Japan to learn, but of course Japan was spacing out completely ignoring him. Russia was sitting by himself a little way away from everybody, smiling very creepily, which could be good or bad. Canada was in a corner sitting on a chair, as a ghostly outline, mumbling in that hushed voice of his about how he is going to make everyone pay for ignoring him. And surprisingly no one noticed a small fish tank that contained only a single light blue shimmering fish hovering around (bet you can't guess who that is).

Very randomly in between the tables the air began to ripple and swirl. The swirling became faster and faster until a small black orb appeared amongst the rippling air, and began to hover there rotating around and around. At this point the room became deathly quiet; it even seemed as if the mysterious fish was also holding its breath. After a few minutes the awoken Italy asked "Ve~ what is that?" No one answered, which is odd that all the countries would stay that silent as that for so long.

Russia was the first to move; he jumped over the table he was sitting at, and pulled out his lead pipe. He approached the swirling orb, which was the size of a tennis ball, and swung his pipe at it. But it simply passed through the orb, creating a ripple effect, like when you throw a stone in water.

Suddenly the orb glowed bright red and began to expand. Russia then simply sat back down in a quick movement. It continued to expand, and every country in the room starred complete befuddled. In the middle of starring the orb quickly contracted and exploded outward creating a space vacuum; that began to suck all the countries towards it. The odd thing was all the inanimate objects remained still, only the living countries were being drawn towards the vacuum, well including the fish.

They all the desperately clutched to the tables and chairs, or to each other. Canada was the first to be sucked in, screaming in his quiet whisper; but only America seemed to notice him. Liechtenstein was the next to be pulled from her weak grasp, but Switzerland quickly grabbed her hand. "Bruther!" She yelled as he desperately held onto a chair with his remaining hand. But his grip was too weak to support them both and they were sucked into the vacuum screaming each other's name.

Hungary reached out to attempt to catch them but was pulled away towards the vacuum, Austria caught Hungary's arm and tried to pull her back, but to no avail. While being dragged towards the space vacuum Austria kicked Prussia in the head, who then rapidly became pissed and latched onto Austria yelling at him for kicking his awesome face. And they too vanished into the vacuum.

"Germany! Germany! Save a meeee!" Italy yelled in that high pitched voice of his, freaking out as Italy does. His hands then slipped and he was in the air. Both Germany and Japan gasped and leapt at Italy. They were now gone, and Romano began to cry. England's grip then was gone and he was quickly grabbed by France, who was grabbed by China, who was saved by America. America then let go to do a hero pose, and they all disappeared screaming at how stupid America was; who was laughing all carefree. Russia smiled and let go. Romano then clung onto Russia and they disappeared, along with the fish that they didn't notice was with them.

Inside the vacuum they all saw a swirling vortex of every color imaginable. But then a moment of darkness, before being launched in all different directions in a strange world where there were old Japanese buildings everywhere…..

**I apologize for any misspelling, I'm still learning! **

**I would like for you guys to decide weather or not I should give the countries soul reaper powers while in the soul society. Please do tell in the reviews! **

**Plus being the stubborn and obssessive person I am I have yet to finish watching Bleach because I am obssessed with the dubbed version, so I am going to probally use the American term for a lot of things, so I appologize if it annoys you!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bleach/Hetalia crossover **_

_**Chapter 2: New enemies? **_

**So here is the next chapter, I will try to update this every week or two over the summer. I apologize for my mistake on my last chapter that a reviewer kindly pointed out to me, that it was OC not OCC. My fault, I'm still learning the ropes of all anime references. **

**This is based in the bleach world a little after the Bounts arch and he has started training with the vizards. He actually goes home on a regular basis. **

**I hope you enjoy my version because I don't have the pleasure of owning it. **

In a quiet sleeping Karakura town, an orange haired teenage boy had finally fallen asleep after many thoughts that plagued his mind had settled down. It was roughly 4 am when a small badge with a skull on it started flashing and beeping an annoying tune. The boy groaned, rolled over and stood up. Grabbing the badge, he sat back down and sighed, rubbing his sleep laden chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly a rustle of clothing outside sounded the arrival of the short, raven haired soul reaper, perching on his open window seal. Her light violet eyes starred at the teen and she hissed urgently "Ichigo! Come on; get your lazy butt in gear!" She then leapt into the room slapping the carrot-tops head as she passed him. "Ouch!" he hissed, much more awake now. "You damn squirt!" He launched a counter attack attempting to hit the woman back, but was kneed in the face.

Cursing under his breath he held his nose to stop the flow of blood that was pouring out. He picked the badge that he had dropped on his bed, and placed it against his chest. With a near silent pop his soul was detached from his body trailing a few light blue spiritual streaks. He wore the same black kimono as the girl, but the only difference was instead of a small zanpakto (katana) like that hanging at the girl's waist, he had a huge sword hanging off a red shoulder-strap. The sword was as long as the 5and about a half foot teen. Both then launched themselves from the window into the cold night following the beastly howling that was now echoing through the air.

Swinging his huge zanpakto over his shoulder with a battle-cry he quickly sliced through the hollow's thick mask. With a final cry the hollow disappeared.

They were about to head home when a man wearing a green and white stripped hat, that covered his eyes, holding a fan in front of his face. "Hey guys, how's it goin'?" he asked in an annoyingly happy voice.

"What do ya want hat n' clogs?" The unamuzed teen asked.

"What? You mean I can't just come and say hi?" The man asked 'innocently'. "You're so cruel Ichigo!"

"I always have to do something dangerous whenever you 'say hi'. The orange haired teen replied making air quotations.

"Just tell us what you want Urahara." The raven haired girl asked crossing her arms over her chest.

The man suddenly became serious and motioned for them to follow him. He began his explanation once they had reached his shop, and were settled in the back room. "Just a few moments ago something was detected entering the soul society, several things infact." Urahara flicked open his fan and held it over his face, his voice still emanating serious "Head Captain Yamamoto has asked for your assistance. Have all ready prepared the senkai-mon, and contacted your friends, they're already waiting downstairs."

Ichigo sighed, but got up with Urahara and went down into his large underground room, portrayed as a large desert, and indeed his school friends; Chad, the tall brick-wall, whose wavy brown hair almost always covered his eyes Mexican that had moved to Japan a few years back. Uruyu, the tall, pale skinned, skinny, dark blue short hair, bespectacled Quincy nerd. And Orihime the long red-orangish haired, bubby, and largely busted girl.

They all voiced their welcome to each other before turning to Urahara, who stood next a humongous fifty foot hollow rectangle. Urahara then quickly activated it and they all jumped through.

Once again they were running at full speed from the sweeper Uruyu yelled at the top of his lungs "Why is it that this always happens when we go through here!" The sweeper was closing it, its gooey purple sludge front seemed closer than ever and they booked it even more. "I don't know man, just keep running! I am not going to die in this place!" Ichigo shouted his reply.

Quite suddenly the exit was right ahead of them and the rushed through. Once they exited they flew apart to different parts of the soul society and crashed to the ground. Ichigo found that he had landed on something. As groaning sounded underneath him he realized that it was a 'someone'. He quickly jumped up and offered the figure a hand.

The person was a man with dirty blond hair, blue eyes behind glasses without top rims. He was wearing a thick dark brown jacket and a light brown suit underneath. He spotted Ichigo and shouted "HEY THERE! I'M ALFRED F. JONES AND I'M A HERO!"

**So there we go! Ichigo's first encounter with America…oops Alfred. **

**I struggled to finish this chapter as fast as I could so I could get into the rhythm of doing this! **

**I want to see who you guys want the Hetalia characters to meet in the next chapter, I would love to see you thoughts on who would irritate, or get along with whom.**

**Oh and its official I am at least pairing HitsugayaXOC, unless anyone else has an opinion of their favorite paring.**

**I'll make it mostly fluff though, mainly action here.**

**See you till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New powers?

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while to get updated, I was on vacation in California. I went to SeaWorld for two days, pretty awesome. I went to the new Legoland water park for a day and got a huge sunburn on my back, that goodness for aloe Vera. The Legoland Park for a day, starwars legos are awesome! Then I got to go to Universal Studios by myself for a day, the new Transformers ride was absolutely amazing! **

**I thank everyone for the reviews and no need to apologize for pointing out my mistakes; I thank you for noticing and informing me of them. Sorry I am such a newbie to this world. I was only introduced to legit anime two years ago, and that was when my obsession began. **

**So I will stop the chit-chat and get to the story before I start ranting about unnecessary things. **

**Enjoy! **

"Okay…." Ichigo said as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "What are you doing in the Soul Society?" He thought to himself: _Why do I get stuck with all the weirdoes'?_

Alfred looked at his surroundings. "So that's what this place is called, huh. Well it is pretty cool." He suddenly spotted Ichigo's zanpakto, leapt over Ichigo and snatched his sword. "HOLY CRAP THIS IS AWESOME AND FREAKIN' HUGE! HOW DO YOU CARRY THIS AROUND? AH MAN, I COULD TOTALLY KICK SOME MAJOR BUTT WITH THIS THING!"

At first Ichigo was stunned to motionless silence, but anger began to grown and a 'tick' mark flashed on his forehead. He leapt forward to get it back, but Alfred simply moved out of the way. This repeated over and over until Ichigo had had enough, he flash-stepped and swiped the sword back, flashing back a few feet away. Now it was his turn to raise his voice "JUST WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TAKING MY SWORD LIKE THAT! YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! I SHOULD POUND YOU INTO THE GROU…" He noticed that Alfred wasn't paying attention at all; he was looking back and forth between his now empty hands, and Ichigo.

Alfred blinked once then ran over to Ichigo yelling once more, waving his arms in the air spastically. "WOW! MAN, HOW'D YOU DO THAT SO FAST? YOU'RE LIKE A FREAKIN' NINJA APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE! DUDE, YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT! THAT WOULD BE SOFREAKIN' CO-!" At this point Ichigo slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth. "Do you ever speak in a quieter tone?"

"NOT REALLY! AHAHAHAHA!" Alfred proclaimed striking a hero pose! Ichigo face palmed.

Ichigo then realized why he was there and became scarily serious. "Alfred, why are you here? And are there more of you guys?" Alfred stopped laughing and smiled idiotically. "Of course there are, which reminds me. Where's Arthur?" he did a quick three-sixty. "YO' ARTHUR! WHERE ARE YA' MAN?" He then ran and jumped onto the roof on the nearest building, surprising Ichigo.

Alfred ran from roof to roof yelling, causing Ichigo to follow after. After a few minutes Ichigo got pissed again and kicked Alfred from a room sending him crashing face-first into the pavement. He slowly got up and starred at the carrot-top above him. "MAN YOU'RE A JERK!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck "Hey sorry ma-"

Alfred was now pissed he jumped up and swung a clenched fist at Ichigo, connecting with his jaw and sending him back wards until he crashed into a building behind him, throwing up a plume of dust. Suddenly Alfred's gloves stared glowing red white and blue. Snarling Ichigo launched a counter attack aiming a fist towards Alfred's face, but his target suddenly vanished. "SUPER AMAZINGLY COOL GLOVES, ATTACK!" sounded from Ichigo's right and another fist landed squarely on his lower rib cage sending him flying through the air once more.

"What the HECK, man!" Ichigo growled spinning around and launching himself at his attacker again. "BANKAI!" he yelled and was suddenly enveloped in black and red spiritual pressure. Alfred dodged to the side as Ichigo's new blade smashed into the place he was a second before. Alfred leapt back doing an Ariel (no handed cart-wheel) before landing on his feet, his gloves glowing brighter. "GIANT GLOWING BAZOOKA ATTACK!" Suddenly a white bazooka formed in his hands, and laughing manically he fired a bright blue blast at Ichigo; who flashed out of the way, and tried to get closer to Alfred. Alfred continued to fire blast after blast.

A voice called out Alfred's name just as he was about to fire off another round. In a flash his glove's glow vanished and he whipped around to locate the voice "ARTHUR, DUDE! IS THAT YOU?" He leapt from the roof he was on and bolted towards the voice. A dirty, blonde with thick eyebrows turned the corner, opening his eyes to reveal emerald green eyes. "ARTHUR!"

* * *

Squad eleven Captain Kenpachi Zaraki turned the corner following a strong spiritual pressure of an intruder. Around that corner was a tall white haired, violet eyed man in a trench coat. Strangely he wore a smile, but behind his eyes was deathly cold. Zeraki was pleased and smiled happily. "You there!" He growled. The man turned and faced him "Da?"

"Are you the strongest?" Zaraki pulled out his rugged zanpakto grinning like a maniac. A squeaky voice sounded from behind Zaraki's head, and a small child with cotton-candy pink hair popped up "I hope you are strong, Kenny here has been a real grouch since Carrot-head won't fight him anymore."

The man just tilted his head "Da, I guess I am, but vhy vould it matter to you?"

"I really need to fight someone, but there are only weaklings here, except Ichigo, but he's in the world of the living and is too much of a coward to fight me again. Yachiru, go and wait for me." The pink-haired woman chirped, "Yes, sir." and jumped away to sit on a building a while away.

"Ah, I see now. I guess I vouldn't mind fighting you, da" The man pulled an iron pipe from within his coat. "Let us get on vith it, da?" As Zaraki began to raise his spiritual pressure the man shouted "лязг кровавый железная труба!"* The two men launched themselves at each other, Kempachi laughing.

**Yes! Alright I'm finished with that yay!**

**So for translations: * "Clang, bloody iron-pipe" **

**Haha I love figuring out what powers to give the Hetalia gang!**

**I'll work of making them longer, sorry!**

**Until next time! Atlantis, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle between Sadists?

**All I can say is that I'm incredibly happy that a lot of people are enjoying my story! It has been a huge confidence boost for me! So thanks everyone who reviews! XD**

**So now that I'm done with vacation and school I realized except for usual business and house work I have a lot of time on my hands, so I'll use that time to write! Although strangely enough I feel as if the story is writing it's self. Crazy huh?**

**Well enjoy!**

The two men crashed together causing a gigantic explosion of spiritual pressure that made huge cracks in the surrounding buildings. They ricocheted away from each other, launching at each other again, again and again. It seemed that they were equally matched at this level. Kempachi began laughing, launching himself at the intruder again, and again, attacking relentlessly. When he looked at the man's face he was slightly surprised to see the man smiling a very creepy, yet happy smile. "It seems dat you are strong, da?" He man asked happily, blocking Kempachi's sword once more. Kempachi only laughed harder.

The man tilted his head in question, as he back flipped away from an oncoming strike. "Vhat is it that makes you so happy, da?" He charged forward to meet Kempachi's blade. Throwing him away Kempachi replied "This is FUN! That's why!" He swung his ridged zanpakto bringing it down heavily on the man's iron pipe, sending up sparks "But," he said landing another blow forcing the man backwards a few centimeters "I'll have to END THIS!" He flashed behind the man and aimed for a killing blow, but hit nothing to a shocking surprise. The man was now at his side, swinging his pipe at Kempachi's chest.

It struck with incredible strength behind it, sending Kempachi into a wall, blood pouring from the open wound that now resided in the place where he was struck. He placed a hand on his wound, looked at the blood, then began laughing manically; his laughter rang of the surrounding buildings that had been reduced to almost rubble. His opponent simply gripped his iron pipe watching the blood that was on it glide down its surface before dropping to the ground, with almost the same rugged happiness Kempachi was showing.

In a split second they were at each other again, faster than most eyes could follow, landing shallow blows on each other. Kempachi had two more chest wounds and one on his right leg. The man had one on his head, staining his white hair a crimson red; he also donned two back wounds that had gone through his beloved trench coat. This fueled his fighting level to become much higher.

Blocking one another again, their weapons shrieking as they grinded against each other, sparks flying, the opponents were face to face, both smiling with death glares in their eyes. The man said to Kempachi "Vant to raise the battle to higher stakes, da?" He leapt away as Kempachi attempted to get to the side of him. "I was about to suggest the same thing!" He reached up to his eye patch and tore it off. "I'll fight you at my FULL STRENGTH!" He roared as his spiritual pressure rose to spine crushing levels, but it simply ruffled the man's hair, and blew the large white scarf around his neck around a little. "Vas dat suppose to do something? I velt nothing, da."

The man then shouted "Da, this is TRUE POWER! Убой двойной железной трубы смертельный удар!*" Blinding red spiritual pressure exploded from the man's sword and engulfed him. Kempachi just squinted, waiting in lusting anticipation. Once the light had gone the man's appearance had changed. His trench coat was sleeveless, showing off his ripped arms that were covered in scars. His Iron pipe had elongated and doubled, as he had two now, one in each hand. "Now ve are getting somevhere, Da!" He leapt at Kempachi with even greater speed.

Kempachi blocked him and threw him back. The man flipped and landed in a battle stance. Kempachi placed his zanpakto on his shoulder "It's a little late for formalities, and crap. But since one of us will die here I want to know the name of my kill." He smiled and launched himself at the man yelling "THE NAME OF YOUR KILLER IS KEMPACHI ZERAKI!" They clashed weapons sparks flying as the single zanpakto met the two pipes that looked as if they were dripping in fresh blood.

Suddenly two deep wounds erupted open on Kempachi's back, making him stagger back. Blood began to drip out of his mouth, and he smiled with blood-stained teeth. "THIS IS GREAT! YOU ARE FUN!" He began to laugh again, beginning another relentless attack at the man, from all sides. The man blocked all his attack and began to drive Kempachi back. "And your killer is Ivan Brahinski!" Ivan said in a slightly bored tone. He began to strike back at Kempachi faster and faster, no wait between blows; Kempachi's laughter began to grow with each strike.

Ivan began to strike heavy blows on Kempachi; soon he was almost completely drenched in his own blood. He didn't care that his vision was going slightly blurry. He just fought back, clashing his zanpakto with the twin pipes.

Ivan saw as Kempachi stumbled slightly, and using the opportunity he lunged forward aiming a killing blow through his chest. But it was blocked by another zanpakto, a clean and sharp one that gleamed in the sun. Ivan looked up at the wielder it was a man with a light blue scarf, black hair that hung down in front of his face from a white hair piece. The man had dark, piercing eyes. His clothes rustled in the slight breeze as the two men starred in one another's eyes relentlessly.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was walking back to his office, holding a large pile of paperwork. He grumbled on how he wouldn't have any help finishing it. He opened the door to his office when something hit his silvery white hair. The object fell to the floor and started flopping around. He looked down and saw a beautiful fish; it had long trailing fins of silver and a thin turquoise body; its strangely large sapphire eyes stared up at his pleadingly. He ran and placed the paperwork on his desk then fetched a bucket, filling it with cool water, contemplating he ran and grabbed the fish. He sniffed it trying to detect if it was of saltwater origin. Satisfied by whatever he smelled he measured the right amount of sea salt and poured it into the bucket giving it a little time to absorb, he then placed the fish into the water.

He brought the bucket over and placed it next to his desk, watching as the fish swam around happily. He began on his paperwork, when after a few minutes a feminine voice that sounded like flowing water sounded from the bucket "Thank you for saving me."

**Wow, even I have to admit that was dark! I swear that came out of nowhere, I didn't even have half of that planned. **

**Translations *Slaughter double iron pipe death blow!**

**And since I'm going to girls' camp next week, away from any electronics what's so ever ill try to update another chapter before I go. **

**Either way I hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The forgotten ones?

**So I'm having a kind of writers block from lack of inspiration, so sorry if this seems a bit slow **

**Although I love that people are still reviewing! Thanks a lot for that! **

**Anyway, after I get back from girls camp I'll try to update really often, promise, and I will work on the chapter lengths. **

**Enjoy!**

A quivering man holding a polar bear, (who looked like Alfred; except for his darker hair and violet eyes) walked down the stone paved streets of the new place he, had been flung into. He had not seen anyone, and even if he called out with his whispering voice he would not be heard. He approached a corner and turned, ahead of him was a mob of many people in black kimono's; the thing he noticed most about them was all the katanas' like Japan's that hung at all their hips. He began shaking uncontrollably and started mumbling apologies, but it seemed as if none of them saw him.

He shuffled into the center of the path and was about to approach the closet person when someone shouted "Okay move out, were needed in the northern part of the soul society for back up!" They all then started running towards him. He placed out a hand to protect himself from the impact that never came. He looked up to see them unconsciously parted to pass him, without even giving him a glance at all.

He was relieved that he didn't get hurt for once and continued on his way. But the further he walked the more depressed he became, realizing once again that no one knew that he existed, not even his pet polar bear. Soon he was stumbling on a dark air of deep depression hung around. He turned a few more corners unaware of his direction.

He turned yet another corner then crashed into someone, they both fell backwards, landing ungracefully on their butts. They both rose and looked at one another, the man he had crashed into him was a two heads shorter with straight raven black hair and drooped eyes; he also wore a black kimono. The short man eyed him clutching his polar bear then apologized for crashing into him.

The man with the polar bear blinked then shouted in his wispy voice "Wait, you can see me then?" The short man nodded. The other man couldn't help but smile.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Matthew William." Matthew bowed then glanced around nervously.

The shorter man nodded then commented "Quite a odd name I must say, but it's nice to meet you Matthew." Before saying bowing deeply "My name is Hanataro Yamada."

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya literally jumped out of his chair, it in the process crashed to the floor with a loud thud. He starred wide-eyed at the fish, whose head was poking out of the water and starring directly back at him. The voice sounded again from the fish, yet the fist didn't move a muscle. "Thanks for saving me, and I want to grant you something in return. Please take me to a much larger container of saltwater."

Toshiro was drawn mysteriously to the voice and did as the fish asked, filling his personal bath, and adding the correct amount of sea salt, he fetched the bucket and poured it and the fish into it. The fish swam around adjusting to the new space, when the voice sounded again "This will do wonderfully." The fish turned to face the gawking Captain, "And as thanks I will show you my true form!" A bright light enveloped the fish and grew to as big as a person.

The light vanished and in the bath a girl had replaced the fish. The girl was far from normal, she had a silvery blue fish tail from the waist down; she wore a light green flowing top that had this unnatural shimmer. Her face was that of exceptional beauty with the largest, clearest turquoise blue eyes; and long dark blue hair. Toshiro couldn't help but stare. The girl then took on a really shy appearance, hiding her face behind her small thin hands and turning away.

He coughed and turned away, face slightly flushed*. They stayed unmoving in a tense silence for a few minutes before the girl uncovered her face and cleared her throat in a quiet cough. He looked back at her as she composed herself, her tail slightly swaying in the water. She inhaled deeply before speaking again. "I apologize, it is just that I haven't spoken with anyone for hun….ahem...many years and I am not use to speaking. But none the less I will introduce myself." She took in another deep breath; tucking her hair behind her ears before looking directly into Toshiro's eyes "My name is Aquaria Trident." She bowed her head.

Toshiro watched her before respectfully before introducing himself. "Captain of the Tenth Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya." He also bowed. When he arose he saw the Aquaria smiling and his heart skipped a beat. He coughed awkwardly and glanced away for a moment.

He then heard his Second seat Matsumoto stumbling around his office and turned to leave, but stopped when Aquaria grabbed his arm. "Where are you off to?" her eyes strangely full of dismay. "My idiot lieutenant is drunk again." He replied gesturing towards his office.

"You're leaving?" she whimpered shaking.

"For a moment." He replied grasping her hand that clung to him.

"Can I come with you?" Aquaria's eyes held an unknown fear that made Toshiro want to figure out what it was.

"I can't see how that would be possible." He glanced at her tail still swaying in the water.

She glanced at it and blushed deeply, making Toshiro's heart ache slightly. "Ah, yes I'll fix that." She released her grip; strangely leaving him feeling a bit of regret. She sunk back into the water, and then waved her hands over her tail mutter an incantation. As she finished the same bright glow circled her legs and she arose into the air.

Once the glow had died down she remained in an upward position, and soon he saw why. She now had legs, and her shirt had become a long flowing dress embroidered with small white pearls. Stepping out of the bath she stumbled forward; Toshiro instinctively moving forward and catching her. He held her thin shoulders and mentally commented on how soft her skin was before looking up into her face, which was only a few inches away from his own*. He flushed a deep red before turning away and straightening himself.

Aquaria, who was quite embarrassed, clung to the silver-haired Toshiro as she tried to relearn how to walk as they headed to his office. They entered to see and extremely large busted woman with long orange hair slumped over the couch that sat in the middle of the room. She looked up and smiled, notably how drunk she was, and slurred greatly as she spoke "Captain. You have a girl in your office. HiCK! Are you going to finally become a true man?" She then burst out laughing, before passing out.

Aquaria watched the woman with great inquiry before glancing over at Toshiro. He was, to say the least, extremely infuriated.

**So this might not have been the most exciting, but I wanted to get this out of the way. And sorry for not getting it done before I left, but I will get the next one done very quickly. **

**For explanations (*) #1 I love making Toshiro blush and be all cute.**

**(*)#2 it's also fun to put him in cute but awkward positions I love when he's like that. Sorry I have a thing for him, just bear with it. **

**So if you want to review I greatly welcome it!**

**See you soo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Why it is never a good idea to piss off a woman!

**So I am going to update more, but I have my driving test on Friday for my license so I will get this done before then hopefully! I am pretty excited and nervous for the test, but I am a pretty good driver; I haven't killed anyone. So that is a big moment coming up in my life. **

**Thanks once again for all the reviews I am so happy to get them, even if they all mainly say to keep writing that just means that I'm doing a kick arse job! XD So thanks a bunch, as always. **

**So I am having trouble with what to do with our Axis trio and the other Hetalia people I have failed to mention yet, so any ideas would benefit us both! **

**Enjoy my anime loving fans! **

Ichigo watched from the rooftop above Alfred as he ran up to the emerald-eyed man and gave him a hard slap on the back, causing him to stumble forward. This caused the man, who he just remembered was called Arthur, to launch a series of strange insults back at the cheerfully laughing Alfred. Arthur was wearing a dark green suit and tie which he constantly readjusted. This went on for a few minutes before a new voice called from around the corner "Oui, did my little Arthur get trapped somewhere and need moi to rescue 'im?" A man with shoulder length golden blonde hair and light blue eyes came around said corner. He was carrying a red rose, while wearing a bright purple shirt with a cloak covering his shoulders and bright red baggy pants. It was almost as bad of outfit as Dankonogi. (**Sorry if I spelt it wrong**)

Suddenly Ichigo heard a familiar voice calling his voice a little ways back, and another voice overlapped the first. The voices got closer and he then called out to the two figures as soon as they came into view "Orihime! Rukia! Over here!" He waved and got their attention. He leapt down from the rooftop as they ran the last few feet up to him. He greeted them, which attracted the attention of the other's that had stopped fighting for a moment. They walked over to Ichigo and glanced at the newcomers; who did the same.

Arthur's gaze stopped after scanning: the tall orange haired teen, with the large blade resting on his back, and the short raven-haired woman with sharp violet eyes and tongue apparently as she argued with the orange haired boy; and rested on the teen girl with long dark orange hair and a rather large chest. He averted his gaze, because she wore form fitting sweats and a shirt, blushing slightly. He glanced her way and saw her eyeing him as well, their eyes met and she smiled a very goofy grin, making Arthur blush again, coughing awkwardly. Francis, the perverted pretty boy next to him, noticed however and whispered a crude remark in his ear, causing another spat between them. The girl who was watching Arthur, whose name is called Orihime, laughed loudly as the odd men began fighting quite vividly. The other man just gawked at them and also began to laugh then called out to them "Get a room!" And burst out in a louder fit of laughter. "Shut up Alfred!" the men chorused.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped their bickering over how incompetent Ichigo was, and looked on at the very odd scene before them. Orihime was laughing (no surprise) along with Alfred, as the other two blonde men argued with one another, mainly over their attire. After a few moments Rukia quickly became very enraged after observing for a few minutes, marched over to the two men and landed her fists squarely on each of their heads; she had to leap up to reach. This of course stopped both men in their tracks and drew their attention to her. "Will both of you SHUT UP and please explain why you are here!" She shouted.

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off by Francis who quickly swooped down on Rukia holding a rose, that had apparated out of nowhere. "Ah, mon amour minuscule. Vos cheveux sont aussi beau que le ciel de minuit!*'' He then began carresing her face, but she quickly slapped it away and kicked him in the gut.

He doubled over in pain as she stood above him and shouted "Don't EVER call me small, you pretty boy!" She was about to strike him again, but Ichigo quickly grabbed her and dragged her away "Sorry about that…um what's his name?" He asked Arthur. "He's Francis. And I am Arthur Kirkland." Arthur replied.

By that time Rukia had escaped Ichigo's grip and landed a kick to his abdomen telling him not to interfere. He clutched the area that had been struck, and then landed a fist on her head. "Shut up you pipsqueak soul reaper I'm trying to talk!" She kicked his shin then composed herself, and bowed deeply towards the new people. Francis by then had recovered and told her "petit monstre.''*

Rukia seemed to vanish at appear at Francis's throat, her zanpakto's blade pressed against his skin. "Don't insult me boy, I am much more experienced than you will ever be!" She pressed it into his skin, very near to drawing blood. "So you're a feisty one eh, petite dame.''

Francis then held his hands out and shouted "Liez les menottes sexy''* A pink light flashed between his hands, and glowing handcuffs appeared in his hands, with a long chain between them. Rukia vanished again, reappearing again a few feet away in a battle stance.

**So this is all that I could get myself to write, but I promise to have the next chapter up before the weekend is over! **

**Translations: *Ah my little love, your hair is more beautiful than the midnight sky!**

***Little monster**

***Bind Sexy handcuffs**

**Thanks for your support! Love ya guys! See ya soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Will Francypants lose his pants?

**So I hate how much I am not able to easily write these, I have the story in my head, it just wants to stay there. But I am trying my hardest to fight them and get them to you guys! **

**I love all the reviews, and I have also received so many emails telling me how many people add me to their alerts, and it makes me so happy it gets me inspired to write! So thanks everyone who reads, for giving me a good kick in the arse! **

**I also just realized the difference in size of my story from my computer program to the online sight is greatly different, it looks so much shorter online so ill make this my longest one yet! I promise you!**

**Enjoy my fellow obsessed Bleach/Hetalia fans! And thanks to SpartanCommander for giving me the longest review yet with good suggestion for me to consider! As well as Humbled Writer for pointing out my mistakes and allowing me to notice and correct them. For you guys I will work on editing my work more, so thanks again!**

**(Need to remember this) I don't own these characters, no matter how much I desire to!**

France swung his hand cuffs around then began twirling one side around quickly before launching it towards Rukia, who deflected it with the flat side of her zanpakto, then vanished. Quickly drawing it back Francis tightened the chain between his hands and turned to the side, blocking Rukia's strike from the side. She huffed displeased and was thrown backwards, her foot sliding until it gained enough friction, stopping her. She leapt at him coming from above, but Francis side stepped throwing one of his handcuffs at her, the chain extending upwards to meet her blade as she deflected it again.

While she deflected the first one he threw the other side at her in that time of slight distraction; he held onto the middle of the chain as it extended skyward to meet her. It wrapped around her blade and he yanked her down towards him, she gasped quietly in surprise when he did so. The chain mysteriously retracted in on its self as its captured enemy was falling earthward very quickly.

Rukia however twisted herself around so her feet were beneath her; this happened instantaneously evading Francis's sight. Her sandaled feet plowed squarely into Francis's chest, throwing him off his feet and sending him into the wall of a building two hundred feet away sending up a cloud of dust. Francis's chain was suddenly launched from said cloud and wrapped its self around Rukia, pinning her arms to her side. She grunted with displeasure and began struggling against the chains. Francis walked out of the cloud and tossed his hair back with his free hand, sending a shower of sparkles raining down from nowhere. "See you cannot defeat this amazing beautiful me. AHon-hon-hon." He laughed and yanked his end of the chain pulling her forward. "Because these chains bind you with my love, my fille."

He wrapped his arms around her once she was close enough. He ran one of his hands up her neck and held her jaw lightly before his hand continued its upward journey; but as his hand passed her lips she bit him with all her might. He cursed loudly and quickly drew away from her shouting rapid curses at her in French.

When he had drawn back the chains binding her loosened enough to have her be able to escape from them, and so she did. She jumped a dozen feet back and landed again in a battle stance. "It's just like a pretty-boy like you to be such a wimp in an actual fight!" She spat at him mockingly, a smirk forming on her lips.

Francis actually growled and ran at her, but she was prepared and flashed behind him. She pivoted on her right foot and using that momentum landed a solid turning kick to his side. He staggered from the hit, going down on one knee. He cursed again before getting up holding his injured area and turned to face the direction the attack came from. But she was gone; she was behind him again landing an open-palm strike to the back of the head.

He kept turning rapidly around to find his attacker but each time she vanished and landed another blow to his body. His anger and irritation was growing with each strike. He stopped turning, finally realizing that it was futile, and just listened for any sound that Rukia made trying to attack him again. The sound of feet sliding across the ground behind him alerted him, and without turning he launched his handcuff from his right hand towards the sound. The handcuff locked shut on Rukia's small wrist and Francis let out another boastful laugh. "A-hon-hon-hon! Looks as if you are trapped in my love, moi dame!"

"You're just a pompous pretty-boy!" She hissed at him struggling as he once again began dragging her towards him.

"I imagine that you, moi dame, would be much more pleasant and beautiful if you were asleep!" He smiled darkly; a dark chilled aura surrounded the French man.

She then turned and faced him holding her hand out in front of her; her zanpakto already holstered. She then shouted "Hado one, Sho!" A pale blue flash of light launched at Francis, hitting him square in his chest and once again launching him back into the wall of another building, sending another dust cloud skyward.

Without hesitation Rukia launched forward at him again kicking him to the ground, keeping her foot on his chest making him immobile. She had drawn her sword and held its cold blade at his throat.

Spitting out rubble that had lodged itself in his throat Francis glanced up at Rukia. In attempt to make a move for his weapon she pushed the blade harder into his flesh, drawing blood.

With a defeated sigh Francis locked eyes with Rukia, her's cold and serious. "Je me rends, okay? Moi petite dame."*

She didn't move but only said holding her free hand out at him, her two forefingers held out. "Bakudo one, Sai!"

Francis's arms were then forcefully pinned behind him with an invisible force, he grunted in pain. She then smirked and grabbed him by his hair and began dragging him as if he weighed nothing.

Ichigo then came running around a corner shouting her name with all the other's in tow. Francis's acquaintances looked at the scene with utter shock on their faces.

* * *

"Germany! GERMANY! Wake up Germany!" Feliciano's voice penetrated Ludwig's unconsciousness. Another voice then joined Feliciano's "Feli-kun we are sapose to now use our human names." Ludwig recognized Kiku's voice and began to surface from his dark unconsciousness.

He groaned and sat up clutching his head. Feliciano and Kiku rushed to his side and slowly helped him rise to his feet. Kiku then whispered into Ludwig's ear "We seem to be in a bit of a pickol!" Ludwig opened his eyes, wincing slightly from harsh bright light that violated his pupils. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision he saw that they were being surrounded by a sort of army of people wearing loose black clothing that looked to be Japanese; each carrying a sword very similar to Kiku a katana was what he believed he called it.

Their thundering footsteps ringing in his ear snapped Ludwig into focus and he crouched into a fighting stance. He called out in a battle cry as they closed in on them "Starke eisernen Handschuhe Sieg!"* And charged forward.

He was now wearing two iron gloves that looked like square boxing gloves with spiked knuckles. He began attacking the swarm of people dodging all their attacks by dipping below them or faking to the side. He torn down a great number of them before either of his friends could even move.

Kiku shouted, "強いとサイレントソードストライ!"* before launching an attack of his own his katana now glowing a bright white, out skilling the other swordsmen and taking down a great number himself.

Feliciano however was waving a white flag as fast as he could, a panicked look on his face. He was quickly being boxed in when Ludwig plowed through them sending many flying. "You dummkopf*! Vhy are you not moving!" Ludwig grunted as he punched a large short-haired man in the jaw sending him skyward with a shriek.

"Ve~ I'm a sorry Ge-Ludwig!" He said cowering behind the stronger man clutching his arm visibly shaking "I don't do so well with the fighting!"

"Ja*, I know." Ludwig sighed taking two more people down.

Kiku then came flying over the armys' heads and landed next to Ludwig. "There are too many Lud-san." He said gasping for breath.

Growling in frustration as the crowd closed in Ludwig swung his right arm in preparation to start another wave of attacks when they saw something plowing through the back of the crowd. The people were being thrown away as the thing got closer to the Axis trio.

As the thing came closer it was obvious that it was people. Suddenly they broke through the line surrounding the trio and Gilbert, Roderich, Elisabeta, and somehow even Lovino walked up to the tense trio. "Damn, bastards!" Lovino whispered slinking after them.

"The AWESOME me has decided to save you're un-awesome asses!" Gilbert declared his hands placed on his hips, laughing his usually annoying "Keseseseseseses!"

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I wanted to get this finished before the weekend was over! **

**Yay Axis Trio finally appears!**

**So I'm editing it because my last comment said I forgot translations, so sorry for that! Here they are: *France- "I surrender okay, my little lady"**

***Germany- "Strong iron gloves victory!" (where did I get that XD) "fool" "yeah"**

***Japan-"Strong and silent sword strike" (yeah i forget why i did that) sorry for the weird text by the way, im using google translate. ':P**

**I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of it and if there is anything you think I need to add! **

**Thanks! **

**See you all next time! Adios! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A new battle starts!

**All I can say is thanks to everyone reading this! You have no idea, although me telling you gives you a pretty good idea, how much all of you mean to me! It, as always, gives me a major boost to see so many reviews at this stage! I also saw how many views and let's just say that my head hurts from hitting the ceiling from my excessive amount of joy! I also saw that it was viewed from a lot of different countries, which is fantastic! So I will update as fast as I can! Because I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I always wished to own them but I don't! **

Ivan looked up at the man who had stopped him from finishing off his opponent. He took in the new arrivals appearance, his raven black hair falling in front of his face in three sections from a head piece matching the one on the right side of his head. His serious and cold grey eyes bore down on Ivan with contempt and irritation. He glanced quickly at the man's apparel he wore a near white scarf around his neck, although it had a greenish-blue hue to it, he wore a white vest like thing that went down to his ankles, Ivan couldn't really find another way to describe it; it was similar to the one Zaraki wore. Underneath he also wore the same black clothing as Zaraki except his was properly closed up to his neck, with a white sash tied around his waist holding the sheath to his sword on his left side; indicating that he was right handed. His hands donned white gloves that only attached at his middle finger and went up past his wrist.

Ivan slowly rose, feeling the man's sword at his throat. Pressing the cold blade against his pulse the man moved with Ivan not breaking eye contact. Holding his weapons at his side Ivan smiled a dark smile at the newcomer and kindly asked, "Da, and vhat might you're name be?" humming his inquiry at him with closed eyes.

Ivan made his spiritual pressure rise to a breath-taking level, but the man remained unfazed; unblinking even. "So you are a strong vone too then, da?" he whispered pleasantly.

Suddenly Kenpachi's voice rang out loudly "Stay out of this Kuchiki!" Staggering to his feet, using his sword as a support Kenpachi approached Kuchiki and placed a hand on his shoulder and attempted to shove him away. But his hand merely slid off and he collapsed unconscious to the cold ground with a muffled thud, his sword skittering away loudly.

A quiet child-like gasp sounded from afar but the source was quickly at her captain's side turning him over with unexpected strength. The pink-haired Yachiru gazed concerned at her captain before snapping her head towards Ivan her spiritual power increasing. A pink aura formed around the munchkin and an enraged ghost like face formed from the aura, her eyes hidden by her drooped head. She marched over to Ivan, snapping her head up when she was a foot away. "What did you do to Kenny!" She demanded darkly, her eyes ablaze with furry. For a mere second surprise formed on Kuchiki face.

Ivan just smiled down at her, as best he could with a blade at his throat. "I fought vith him, da. I vas stronger and smarter, da." He looked at her, her spiritual pressure lowering for a moment. She pondered this for a second before her spiritual pressure went back to its normal state and she smiled sweetly up at him "Okay! Kenny will be pleased to hear that and will want to fight you again!" She skipped over to her captain gathering his sword and an eye patch, then hoisted one of Kenpachi's arms over her tiny shoulders, and was about leap away when Ivan then spoke again in a very monotone voice.

"Vell it could also be the poison that coated my veapons that paralyzed him, it tends to do that if it gets into the blood stream, da." He was completely unfazed as the pink-haired munchkin killing aura reappeared and seemed to disappear.

Suddenly Ivan was several yards away from Kuchiki and skidding across the stone pavement, an infuriated Yachiru had tackled him at the waist with as much force as ten football players. She was growling, her eyes glowing a dark pink.

They stopped skidding when Ivan's head smashed into a wall, denting the wall. He mumbled and rubbed his head, but was suddenly in the air sailing in the opposite direction. Yachiru had thrown him, actually picked him up and thrown him. He flipped around and yelled happily "VODKAAAAA!" Then landed gracefully on his feet and turned around, weapons still in hand. But half-turned was when the girl was on him again.

She grabbed his left arm and flipped him over her back, driving him into the pavement from point blank. The ground crumbled under the Russian leaving a large crater, which he disappeared from after a second. He was smashed into the ground opposite the first crater.

She threw him around his way several more times, making a ring of craters around her before Kuchiki's voice echoed through her head "Enough Kusajishi." He addressed her by her last name bringing her out of her fit of rage.

"I suggest that you get Zaraki to the fourth squad barracks before he dies of that poison." He strode over to her with an air of unconcerned calmness. "I will take care of the intruder." His eyes glared at Ivan who lay still in the last created crater.

In a blur of movement the Russian was on his feet, still gripping his Iron pipes, his hands and head were flung back and he whipped them forward launching himself at the man. He brought both his pipes down at the serious-eyed man. A metallic clang sounded as he blocked the attack. "You're friend vas strong, but tactless, I hope that vou are better, da!" He smiled a cruel dark smile, shocking his raven-haired opponent.

"I would say that you are in worse shape." He glanced at his blood stained silver hair.

"Oh, those ver already healed when that little von attacked me, da." He smiled again, shocking Kuchiki who lost concentration for a half second and Ivan over-powered him, throwing him backwards while instantly following after. He swung his right arm at the man who had managed to stop. Sparks flew as the blades clashed.

"Da, can I know the name of my victim?" The Russia asked with blood-lusting eyes a black aura surrounding him or can I just call you 'черная мышь'?"*

The dark-haired glared at his taller opponent with anger and used his strength to throw the violet-eyed man back several yards. He then held his sword directly in front of his face and whispered "Scatter Senbonzakura." The sword dissolved into fluttering pink flower petals that quickly surrounded him protectively as the Russia ran at the man again.

"So you do have a hidden strength, da?" He eyed the swarm of petals. Kuchiki pointed his blades hilt towards the Russia and they all followed the movement converging towards him.

"Vant to know something, da?" the silver-haired man shouted crossing his arms in front of him as he leapt upwards away from the attacking petals "I too have a 'hidden strength', da!"

He flew down towards Kuchiki the petals nipping at his heels "скрытый смерти показало!"* He yelled hungrily.

* * *

In a near pitch dark laboratory the Twelfth division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's fingers tapped away at his computer in a blur of urgency. He stared intently at the large screen his black and white painted face showed in the bright glow from the screen. His golden head piece gleamed where it was where his ears should be and then went down a stuck out from his chin**. **His white head piece with read lining the inside stuck out on the right side of his head. His dark yellow eyes scanned the screen when it suddenly beeped and he gasped with content. He rushed to the left of the computer where a large silver canister like machine was attached to the computer table top, he opened the latch on the side and swung the shiny door open.

Smoke poured out of the chilled canister and Mayuri gazed inside intently. He then reached in and grabbed the objects inside, holding one up for inspection. It was a clear foot long needle with glowing pink liquid inside, he smiled in his creepy fashion and barked "Nemu!"

His lieutenant appeared from the shadows on his right and said bowing deeply "Yes?" Her black braid lightly thumped against her back as her rose again, her slender hands, which had white fingerless gloves that went half way up her forearm were clutched together and hanging in front of her. They were below the hem of her short skirt, showing off her slender legs. She had white ribbons wrapped around most of her waist where her own zanpakto rested on her left side. She wore a plain red choker around her neck, and her dark green eyes gazed at her captain in inquiry.

He whipped around to face her and handed her half a dozen of the needles. "Take those and go find some of the intruders and use it on them! Make sure that you use it on only males!" He barked at her and she bowed before he yelled at her to hurry up.

She vanished into the shadows, off to complete her assignment.

**Oh, what is the captain of squad 12 cooking up!**

**Heck, you know what; I didn't know that most of that was going to be in there. Yachiru is freakin' scary! So was Russia! I scared myself writing this, it was intense!**

**Translations: * "Black Mouse." *"Hidden death revealed!" **

**Anyway until next time! Atlanis5296 signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Hell was THAT!

**I am so ecstatic on how many people love my story, I can't believe that this was just a random thought that I had one day during school! My friends, who were huge fans of this right away were my first support, but now that I have all of you readers I cannot even imagining not writing as much as I can when I can! I mean it; if I ever meet any of you I will hug you to death! **

**Anyway a small shout out to Leylani-sama and SpartanCommander who seem to be on top of things, a bit more than I am! **

**And just so you know if you get alerts for the same chapters it's because I'm editing them from my amazing reviewers editing suggestions! I love you guys for writing them! **

**Oh! Warning: Contains languages that young children shouldn't hear.**

**Anyway Disclaimer- If I owned Bleach and Hetalia…. I would explode from happiness; since I haven't exploded you can conclude that I don't own them!**

**Enjoy! **

Ichigo and everyone else continued gawking at the sight of Francis being dragged by the raven-haired woman, who was practically half his size, dragging him across the ground. The silence continued to for a few more seconds before Alfred broke it yelling, while spastically pointing his finger at Francis "HAHAHA, DUDE YOU TOTALLY GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY A GIRL! MAN, IT'S JUST LIKE YOU FRENCHIES' TO LOSE!" Arthur was also laughing, while Orihime looked on in puzzlement.

Francis of course got furious, a 'tck' mark clearly sat on his head, and he snapped his head up glaring death at Alfred. "You stupid, fat American, as if I would harm a beautiful woman! Unlike your ugly ass who doesn't care who you beat. You damn American!"

Rukia, who had a dark cloud hovering over her head, was still groveling over what Alfred had just said about her being a 'girl'. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, but she snapped her head up a dark gleam shinning from them. She vanished and Francis crashed to the ground with an undignified "Oof!" She reappeared in sight, her foot planted squarely on Alfred's face sending him spiraling back, through several buildings sending up waves of dust clouds up.

She yelled glaring "WHO is a GIRL? I am a WOMAN with more life experience than any of you will EVER have! I could beat all of your asses to a blubbering pulp!" She huffed, and then turned back around to face the French man struggling to get to his feet.

She ran and landed a solid rib-breaking kick to the man's abdomen. Then grabbed a fist full of his long blonde hair and yanked him up to his knees and starred at him, full on death-glare that made Ichigo shudder. "And YOU what do you mean 'never HARM a woman'? You were holding back!" She screeched into his ear, nearly making Francis deaf.

She inhaled deeply and was about to start yelling when a strong hand slapped over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist pulling her away from trying to kill Francis. She squirmed until she saw Ichigo's face above her. He was apologizing for the scene she caused.

Rukia the elbowed Ichigo's gut, and flashed away to slightly behind him once he had loosened his grip enough. "That hurt you freakin' midget!" Ichigo grumbled.

"What's wrong with you? You're not usually this much of a jerk. Is the stick even farther up your ass today?" He asked rubbing the area where he was attacked. Rukia mumbled and starred dishearten at her feet. "What was that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's head snapped up her cheeks a blazing red "Because Byakuya told me that he didn't want my help!" She huffed folding her arms and turning her head away in embarrassment.

Ichigo smirked darkly "Ahh, so that's it!" He strolled over and poked her in her head. She punched him in his sternum making him wheeze and cough.

Arthur walked over to Ichigo and placed a sympathetic hand on his back "You alright?"

Ichigo waved him off nodding. He stood up straight after inhaling deeply. "Okay! Now you guys need to tell us why you're here in the first place." He said glaring slightly at Arthur.

Alfred came jogging up to them a goofy grin plastered across his face. "HAHA! DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" He slapped Rukia's shoulder then went and stood next to Arthur "SO WHAT ARE YA' GUYS TALKIN' ABOUT OVER HERE!"

"You stupid git'! You don't have to yell!" Arthur smacked Alfred's head as he massaged his damaged ear.

Then out-of-the-blue Alfred yelped and rubbed his arm "WHAT THE HELL Was tha…."

Alfred then collapsed to the ground unconscious. Arthur shouted his name and rushed over to him.

**Gah! I cannot write! But I need to get something to you guys! **

**I apologize for neglecting this story for as long as I have, my life has been crazy, with family issues and I had to make a cake for my sister's birthday party.**

**Crazyness!**

**Anyway I promise to write so much on the next chapter that you'll get sick of reading it!**

**Until then, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An accidental kiss, and new changes?

**Wow I can't believe that I've made it to chapter ten! I feel so happy…Holy cow! All I've ever been feeling is happy while writing this. Well that and frustration in forcing the ideas from my head. Ah, Never-mind that.**

**My story has gotten over 1,200 views and let me tell ya, it's a huge confidence boost, that that many people have read my work, and either liked it or went "Meh". Oh well, after seeing that I finally got some motivation! **

**Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I wish as much as any squealing fangirl to own Bleach or Hetalia, but I don't.**

Vash and Lily walked quietly around the unfamiliar roads, Lily clutching onto the back of Vash's dark green uniform. "Big bruder?" Lily's voice trembled "Where are we?" Vash sighed and moved his shot-gun to his right hand; turning back towards Lily he patted the white hat that covered her dirty-blonde hair. "I don't know, but I promise to get us out of here and home safely. And I promise to kick anyone's' ass that tried to stop me!"

He turned forward again and held his shot-gun with steady with both hands. His stern green eyes scanned the empty road ahead watching for signs of, anyone really.

They continued walking in silence for a half hour. Lily was begging to tremble with fear, and Vash was very high-strung. He constantly whipped his head towards the sound of the wind running along the blank walls.

The sudden sound of running footsteps behind them caused the two to turn around to the sound. But all they were able to see was someone in red streak by and a familiar "Aiya!" filled their ears. The figure bumped fiercely into Lily causing her to start falling back.

Vash sensed this and threw his gun to the side and reached out to catch Lily, who was turning mid fall to catch herself. They landed with muffled 'oofs' as Lily's body crashed onto Vash's. Their heads' were right in front of each other, and strangely enough they had both closed their eyes before the impact.

Vash could feel strange warmth on his lips, and it was also an intoxicating soft texture. Wanting to know what is was he opened his eyes, and saw Lily's eyes starring in shock back at him. It only took him a few seconds after than to realize what had happened.

He bolted upwards, and quickly, but gently forced Lily away as his face started to feel oddly warm. He stood and retrieved his shot-gun and started walking briskly onwards. He heard her quick footsteps behind him, and then felt her grab onto the back of his uniform once again. Somehow this made his face feel even warmer and his heart began to race. _"What is wrong with me?" _He thought, shaking his head in an attempt to shake away all these odd sensations.

Behind him Lily gazed at the ground, the hand that wasn't clutching onto Vash's uniform was placed over her chest in a tight fist. Her face was as red as Vash's but her thoughts ran along a different line. _"Me and bruder kissed! I know it was an accident, but I'm so happy!"_ She smiled downward hiding that smile; even though Vash wouldn't see it with his back turned.

This would be a big change in their relationship in the future.

* * *

Twelfth division lieutenant Nemu sat on the rooftop of a building that towered above the group of people now swarming the now unconscious Alfred. She glanced down at the empty syringe in her hand and placed it into the small pocket on the side of her kimono. She had chosen the strongest one of the intruders in this group. She then glanced emotionless at the five others in her other hand. Standing she turned towards another unfamiliar spiritual pressure and flash-stepped away.

Kuchiki starred at the sight before him. Every single one of his petals was frozen in midair. His opponent was standing in the midst of the swarm, a nearly solid sphere of frozen petals surrounded. The Russian man grinned with a crazy look in his eyes.

In both of his hands he wielded the second form of his final attack. They were two silver swords that curved downward, they had intricate carvings all down the matching hilt and blade; they were called shashkas'. They were a type of Russian swords that Ivan secretly enjoyed, and he was highly skilled with them.

He swiped both of them down ward at the frozen wall of petals shattering it, sending the shards to the ground. They made this tinkling noise as the hundreds of pieces hit the pavement.

Kuchiki then noticed the dark figure towering over the already tall Russian. The man's facial features were obscured by their hat that had a long spike at the top. He noticed the cold stare coming from the figure's ice blue eyes that seemed to radiate a threatening glow. The figure placed its large hand on Ivan's shoulders, and then vanished into the chilled air.

The white-blonde haired man looked over at the 3rd division captain and held his swords, crossing them over his chest. He whispered "Generalʹnyĭ zamorozhennye Zimniĭ shturm."* Kuchiki heard and stared in amazement as the swords began to glow a light icy blue and chilled vapor began rising off of the blades.

Ivan failed to notice the petals had all but thawed and began his charge at the expressionless man ahead of him, but he was blocked by a swarm of petals. Stopping the Russian for a moment, but he merely chuckled and watched as he released his frozen ability, freezing the petals that blocked him. He swung his left sword and shattered them.

He stalked slowly up to Kuchiki repeating these moves every time he was blocked. As he smashed through the last obstacle, he raised his right arm and aimed a strong blow at the gray-eyed man.

Kuchiki was about to call forth his senki Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, the form of his banki he fought Ichigo with when he was rescuing Rukia. When he saw Nemu flash towards Ivan and stab something into his back, and then flash step away.

Ivan halted in his movements, his violet eyes glazing over. He closed them and crashed to the ground, his weapons fading away into a single iron pipe that sat next to the fallen man.

Kuchiki sheathed his sword and glanced at Ivan with distaste before picking him up by slinging one of his muscled arms over his neck and wrapping his other arm around his abdomen, and flashed away to squad four's medical barracks.

Ludwig starred at the people in front of him his older brother Gilbert was laughing his annoying 'kesesesesese' laugh while his fists were on his hips in his boasting posture. Elisabeta was wielding her iron frying pan and lunging at any of the people that got close to Roderich; whom was attempting to lecture Gilbert. Lovino had snuck over to Feliciano's side and had started yelling at him for being a cry-baby. He face-palmed his head slightly since he still had his gloves on.

Kiku remained as stoic as ever and just eyed the enemy his glowing katana still pointed at them. A lot of them whispered amongst themselves. They were confused on what action to take now that more enemies had showed up. But they all quickly readied their weapons and began to move forward, closing in on the bazar group.

Ludwig growled as they began their approach and got into a battle stance glaring death at them. He felt a sudden breeze behind him and glanced just in time to see Kiku collapse to the ground unconscious. "Kiku!" he hollered his name and rushed over only to glance in time to see Feliciano and Lovino collapse as well as Gilbert.

Growling in frustration he threw Kiku over his shoulder and raced over to the Italian brothers; the enemies began to get ever closer, and even sped up their decent. He gently placed Kiku next to the brothers and watched Elisabeta and Roderich do the same with Gilbert. They all made eye contact and nodded then and turned around to face the huge swarm of assailants.

Arthur and the others had gone into an empty building to watch over Alfred, who seemed to be only unconscious. During that time Arthur had explained to Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime that he what he had seen and how he theorized they had all ended up in the soul society as Rukia explained. Francis had become unconscious from a strong blow Rukia had dealt him.

In the middle of a conversation about the soul reapers Alfred's body began to glow a brilliant white stunning them all. They rushed over to his side and watched as the glow faded leaving Alfred looking very different. His hair was longer and his figure was much curvier. But the main difference was that he now had to large breasts.

They all gawked in utter shock.

**Hahaha that was hilarious to write! So now you guys know what that stuff does. Unless you didn't understand, because if you didn't go back and read that again. **

**Anyway today I left on a short family vacation to go to Mount Rushmore. It's a 12 hour drive and I'm finishing it while sitting here on my new laptop, and I have about zero leg room since there is a huge cooler in front of me. Ugh.**

**Anyway, it might be a little while before the next chapter, cause of the whole vacation thing. **

**Until then ~ciao! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Awaking

**Hey again! Sorry if I made anyone wait too long. I hate to say but I'm at a freakin' standstill, I have no clue what to write after this chapter. So I am completely open to suggestions! **

**I am also back from my second vacation and let me tell you it was awesome! I went and saw Mount Rushmore, which is much more amazing in person. Then I went through a gold mine, and panned for gold; I even found a tiny bit! I went spelunking and zip-lining! We then saw Crazy Horse, Google it people; once they finish it it'll be amazing, and it's the world's largest sculpture! We then went to Devil's tower in Wyoming, that thing is crazy! We did some old time photos there and they were great! Our hotel there was even amazing enough to have an indoor waterpark and slides! Overall it was an amazing experience! **

**Sorry this is later than even I planned, because as soon as I got home from vacation I caught a cold; even though it's the middle of summer. I have also currently been busy making my little brother's birthday cake. But I'll get this up promise! **

**Well, enough about that, I'll get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I mean…**

Alfred moaned as he/she awoke, rubbing the back of his/her head. He/she stood up despite the protests of Arthur, complaining that his/her body was sore. He/she then ran a hand down his/her chest and his/her blue eyes widened in shock as their hands ran over the two new developments on there. He/she grabbed them and started squeezing and shouted "WHAT IN THE BENJMAIN FRANKLIN!" He/she continued to repeatedly squeeze the lumps of flesh while Arthur covered his red face with his hands. Ichigo just starred slack-jawed his face turning a deep red as well. Rukia stifled her laughter the best she could; while Orihime was day-dreaming about banana-leek pie.

Alfred then began touching the rest of his body before even realizing there were more people with him. He starred at Arthur before rushing towards him and snatching his hands away from his face so that he could look into the man's emerald green eyes. "DUDE! WHAT THE ABRAHAM FREAKIN' LINKIN HAPPENED TO ME! I'VE BECOME A CHICK!" He/she began pacing the room quickly arms flailing around. "HOW CAN I BE THE HERO AND SAVE THE HOT CHICKS IF I'M A CHICK MYSLEF?! BECAUSE IT'S SO UNCOOL TO SAVE GUYS!" He/she ranted until Ichigo finally escaped from his fantasies and wacked him/her in the head sending them sprawling to the floor. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE TRYING TO FIGURE THAT OUT OURSELVES!" He stomped on his/her head driving it, and his point further into the ground.

Alfred then grabbed Ichigo's foot and threw them off of him/her. He/she coughed the dirt out of his/her mouth and glared at Ichigo who was getting up after hitting a wall. "WELL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO WOULD DO THIS!?" He/she demanded punching the ground with a gloved hand; but the gloves and every other clothing item seemed to sag off his/her smaller form.

"Gah," Ichigo sighed crossing his arms and settling into his usual scowl. "I have no I~" He was cut off by Rukia leaping onto her sandaled feet "I have an idea who it is!" She shouted and Alfred perked up and rushed over to her at astounding speed. "WHO IS IT!?" He/she shouted clasping Rukia's tiny hands.

Rukia threw him/her into the opposite wall before continuing. "Well right before Alfred was 'stung'," She emphasized the word with her fingers in the air, "I briefly felt squad twelve's Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure. So from that you can only assume that the captain of squad twelve Mayuri Kurosuchi ordered her to do this." She told them quite boastingly.

Ichigo scoffed "Figures."

Noticing Alfred heading toward the door with a menacing aura Arthur stood and followed after "Alfred. Where are you going, chap?" The other's eyed him as well. "Yeah where do you think you're goin'?" Rukia crossed her arms.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!?" He/she asked. Everyone only raised their eyebrows questioningly. "I'M GOING TO GO KICK THE ASS OF THAT CAPTIAN WHAT'S HIS FACE AND DEMAND THAT THE BASTARD CHANGE ME BACK!" He/she huffed angrily, his/her cheeks slightly flushed.

"You don't even know where you're going." Rukia pointed out.

Alfred opened his/her mouth to talk, but closed it again and realized that she was right.

* * *

While the unconscious Russian was lying on the clean linin sheets in an isolated room in the squad four barracks Captain of the sixth division Byakuya Kuchiki eyed him as the Captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana, stripped the man down to his skin tight wife-beater glancing all over him for any signs of wounds or bleeding. Surprisingly enough she found none, just new pink scars that were fading where the fabric was visibly torn.

She walked briskly around to his head, her braid that went down her front swayed slightly at the movement, where dried blood seemed to glue his hair to his scalp. She grabbed a wash cloth and gently cleaned the blood away, once again searching for open wounds, and once again only finding fresh pink scars. This puzzled her and she looked up to Byakuya.

"His wounds have all healed. There are only scars." He lifted his eyebrows slightly in surprise "Is that even possible he asked walking over to see for himself.

"I'm not sure how, but apparently it is Captain Kuchiki." She showed him the fading scars and he nodded slightly and looked on deep in thought pondering how this was possible.

Both of them were suddenly startled and jumped back slightly when Ivan's body began to glow, and then became enveloped in it, rising above the bed. When the glow faded and he dropped gently back onto the bed they approached, both of their eyes widened in utter shock as they stared down at the Russian…woman.

They were frozen in shock as they watched Ivan's eyes flutter open and land on them. He/she sat up and noticed that his/her beloved scarf was not around his neck. He/she looked up at the two captains as they recovered from their momentary frozen state and glance back. Ivan then smiled at them a dark, black aura quickly engulfed him/her as he/she asked "Vhat have you done vith my scarf, da?"

"I have it right here." Captain Unohana said and reached over and picked it up where she had placed it before. It was folded neatly as she held it, but it still had the dark blood-stains soaking it. The Russian reached for it, but Unohaha stepped back out of his/her reach. "It needs cleaned first before I return it to you." She said bluntly.

Glancing down at his/her new chest she also stated with a sweet smile. "You also need to change into something more appropriate." The Russian finally glanced down and noticed the new developments. He/she reached up and grabbed them, squeezing the lumps of flesh roughly. "Da, these are new."

Byakuya then quickly turned to leave, a bit embarrassed by that action, but it's not like he'd tell anyone anyway. Before he left he said to Unohaha "I trust you to deal with…them." He said sliding the door shut behind him.

Unohana then guided the Russia, who continued to glare death at her since she still gripped his/her scarf, to a wash station and promptly cleaned and gave him/her a clean white shirt and pants. He/she then put them on, along with his/her boots and coat; both of which seemed quite a bit bigger than before.

The Russian then glared at Unohana once more and held out a hand for his/her scarf, which was now clean, as the same death filled aura surrounded him/her. "I vant dat back now, da!" He/she demanded.

Unohana smiled back; nearly the same death-filled aura seemed to surround the kind looking captain. "I want you to have another check-up first." She said, but it was more of a demand.

"Who says dat I need to answer to you, da?" Ivan smiled.

Unohaha just smiled back, neither one backing down.

Anyone who was unlucky enough to come near these two at this time would have continual nightmares just from the strong auras' for the next two months. That or they would pass out from fright.

**Alright this is done, sorry if the ending wasn't pleasing, it just came out that way. **

**Send me a pm or review if you have any ideas that you want added to this, I'm open for anything; except lemons or smut scenes. They're a big N.O!**

**Anyway, I am now only going to post a story once a week; every Saturday for now on, even though this'll be posted on Sunday. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Ciao~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kick-butt Italians?

**So this chapter is mainly suggestions given to me by Spartancommander. Whom I cannot thank enough for all their support and amazing information they've given me. I'm complete serious, thanks so much! **

**I'm still recovering from my cold, fighting away a sore throat and stuffed nose, fun huh? No it's not at all… **

**Either way, I'm starting to get back on track with this story, and once school starts I'll try my best with the weekly updates. If not you can send Russia after me. But not France, oh holy goldfish no. Not France.**

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy my minions! **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

Ludwig was so wrapped up in fighting the enemy that neither he, nor the other two, noticed that the others' bodies on the ground began to emit a bright light before the light faded showing the bodies unharmed, but with new features. Ludwig however did notice as Elizabeta and Roderich were eventually overwhelmed and fell to the grounds unconscious. This led to him losing concentration for a critical moment and was struck harshly on the temple sending black spots swarming in his vision. He staggered and tried to strike out but was struck again on the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Feliciano awoke just in time to see Ludwig's body land with a thud on the pavement. Something in the timid Italian snapped, he jumped up quickly his fists clenched and shaking in blind rage; even his new ears and large bushy tail were quivering in rage. He had gained light brown squirrel ears and tail, but he took no notice of them; even though the soul reapers that surrounded him took notice and pointed he was unaware of them completely. His eyes snapped open and his brown eyes glared death at the army of soul reapers in front of him.

Suddenly he was in the air his arms crossed in front of him forming an X. He shouted his voice shaking, with rage instead of his usual fear "La rabbia interna italiana, sparare per uccidere!*" And two Italian pistols appeared in his hand one glowing red the other green.

(**Looks like this :D Awesome huh?**)

He started pulling the triggers at a break-neck pace, taking out the dozen or so that surrounded Ludwig's body first. They were all struck with white spiritual bullets that rendered them paralyzed, since Feliciano didn't want them completely dead while he still had some of his consciousness under control, and they all hit the floor within a matter of ten seconds.

Italy landed on his knee his arms crossed again and his head bowed his infamous curl ridged. His tail twitched as he slowly rose, his head still bowed. His arms hung limp at his sides still tightly clutching his pistols, swaying slightly. His posture made him look a bit possessed. A few seconds later while the other soul reapers barely starting to comprehend why so many of them were laying on the ground after the last attacker had fallen. Their eyes flashed over in time to see Feliciano's head snap up towards them a dangerous glint in his brown eyes. They shuffled back as he raised his arms pointing his pistols at them.

He changed his bullets so that they held a deadly poison. He grinned sadistically and his fingers began to tighten on the triggers. The mass of enemies flinched as the guns went off. They looked around to see who they had struck before looking back up at the Italian. They saw another man with darker brown hair and a similar curl holding the Italian's arms skyward.

Lovino had stopped Feliciano from killing anyone, and he then glared at his brother disgruntled. Although its effect wasn't as harsh with the small little bear ears sitting cutely atop his mop. His brown fluffy tail sticking out his rear-end looked like a little meat-ball.

He glared into the eyes of his younger brother his grip on his wrists tightening before he slowly lowered them and leaned into the younger Italian's face whispering in his ear, his voice filled with pain. "Stop fratellino*, hasn't there been enough blood-shed and death on our hands? There is no need to spread it to a new place. Right my fratellino?" Lovino patted his brother's head and watched as the darkness in his eyes fade and his eyes close again to their usual state, and his usual goofy grin spread on his lips. "Sì, grande fratello*" He chirped, his tail wagging slightly. The pistols had vanished and Feliciano hugged his brother, before pulling away.

A rare smile graced Lovino's lips as he looked at his brother; but it quickly vanished as a zanpakto struck Feliciano's side, blood erupting from the long gash. His eyes widened in surprise as Feliciano fell to the earth in seeming slow motion his face full of pain and surprise. The sound of his body hitting the ground echoed in his ears and something he had been suppressing was finally released. He whipped around to face the man who attacked his precious baby brother, blood-lust filling his eyes.

He growled, "Una rapida vendetta sanguinosa. Argento morte*!" running at the man with blinding speed. The poor bald brown-eyed man attempted to protect himself but was struck down as Lovino's sliver rapiere cut two gashes diagonally across his arm and chest.

(**This is the hilt, the blade is 4 feet in length, holy smokes I love this sword**)

The man fell to the ground his blood slowly soaking his clothes and his breathing was starting to become shallow. He ignored him and whipped around and starting attacking the remaining soul reaper crowd. He swiftly and nimbly avoided all the attacks swung at his and parried back with triple the amount of attacks. Many men and women alike starting falling to the earth, staining it red as the amount of blood was greatly increased.

They seemed to move so slow to him, and he became quicker. Not hesitating the few seconds he had been before to strike them down.

At this point he had taken out several dozen and began to chase down the others that began retreating. He faltered in his steps as a voice called out his name.

"L-Lovi-no?" Feliciano's voice called out. Lovino turned around slowly to see Feliciano struggling to rise a hand applying pressure to his wound.

The older Italian rushed to his brother's side and gently helped him up. He ripped strips of cloth off his shirt and wrapped them around the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding.

Once finished Feliciano rose and stumbled over to Ludwig and began to inspect his dear old friends for wounds. The German just moaned in pain as Feliciano flipped him onto his back as carefully as he could. He sighed in relief since there seemed to be no bleeding.

Lovino watched from where he last stood. He glanced down at his rapiere blood dripping off its hilt from where it laid on the ground. He picked it up and starred at the blood for a minute before flicking his arm, sending the blood splattering to the ground joining the rest that littered the ground. He sighed as the darkness inside of him retreated back to where he kept it locked away.

He heard a bit of groans from where Kiku and Gilbert lay, and saw that they were beginning to stir.

**O.O All I can say is that I have no idea where that came from. It was actually pretty dark! I guess I need to lay off the 2P! Stuff huh? **

**Holy cheese the Italian twins seem to have a dark side eh. **

**Translations: *Inner rage of the Italian, shoot to kill! **

***little brother **

***yes, big brother**

***A quick bloody revenge. Silver death!**

**Like? Dislike? Want anymore? Less? **

**I would love to hear what you thought. **

**Until next time!**

**Sayōnara **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The plot thickens

**Hey, sorry this is so late. Last week I was too busy to write, I had to make a cake for a good friend of mine's son's 1****st**** birthday. He is an adorable little boy. It took me about three days to make stealing all my time, but it was a success so I don't mind. **

**Arg! Sorry this past week as well has been crazy, and I've been too lazy to write when I have the opportunity to, so sorry guys! And my school finally started as well, so I've been busy with that. (added later) Again sorry so much school work.**

**I also realized that this has been more of just random crack than a story. So, after gathering all my plot bunnies I have finally realized the main plot and shall follow it. **

**Thanks for everyone's support and thanks for reading it. I have over 3,000 views and am as giddy as a fan girl. I never thought that so many people would read this! And a special thank you for the 250+ who read all 12 of my chapters! **

**So enjoy, and any feedback is gladly welcomed! **

**Disclaimer: Well since my name is not on the copy right of the original stories I don't own them. Just my OC and plot line.**

Walking through the pristine white hallways of Hueco Mundo the 4th ranked Espada Ulquiorra Cifer arrived at the huge doors that led to his leader; former captain Aizen's thrown room. With the same unemotional green eyes staring straight ahead he took one hand out of its usual confinement of his pocked and pushed the doors' open with ease. It let out a loud groan as its eminence weight swung on its hinges and the small black haired espada, whose mask was in the form of a helmet that covered half of his head, strolled up to the occupied seat as the brown haired Aizen watched him with cold eyes.

Stopping before him Ulquiorra's eyes flicked upward to meet Aizen's, who sat in his usual position, his legs crossed at the knee and his hand holding up his head, and he told him in a monotone voice "The targets have arrived in the soul society just as planned, and are already causing quite a commotion. When do you plan on retrieving them my lord?"

"Very good, Ulquiorra. I will send some of you when the time is right, you may leave now." Aizen swiped his free hand towards the door. Ulquiorra bowed slightly and walked out.

As he passed a corner and saw Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, smirking slightly moving the mask piece attached to his jaw in the process. "So what did that bastard Aizen want this time?" he asked running a hand through his spiky light blue hair. Grimmjow glared at the silent Espada before him, anger starting to build up. He was about to yell at Ulquiorra when he finally spoke up. "It doesn't matter to you unless you get chosen." He starred into Grimmjow's blue eyes from his peripheral vision, his green ones boring down on him.

Grimmjow turned away, "Tck!" He growled before stalking off.

Feliciano watched as Kiku and Gilbert began to stir and get up off the ground. He glanced at Kiku and noticed something was really different with him. He gasped and pointed enthusiastically at him shouting "Ve~ Kiku you-a look like an adorable kitty!" He gently put Ludwig down and ran over to Kiku tackling him in a hug. Kiku just stuttered as a blush rose to his cheeks from the close contact. "Feli-san prease get off me!"

Kiku began struggling in Feliciano's grasp, before the Italian finally released him. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his uniform mumbling about how he'll never get use to western culture. He then started fixing his hair and felt something soft and furry. He grabbed them and tried pulling them, causing a great deal of pain to himself. He lowered his hands and then felt something soft brush his hand, he glanced shocked at it and saw a really long and skinny brown tail leading behind him. He grabbed it and yanked it, and yelped slightly at the sharp pain that shot through him. He finally realized that he indeed had gained real cat ears and a tail. He knew that he was going to be facing a lot of discomfort later on.

Feliciano had otherwise moved on and was now starring at Gilbert. The Prussian had finally stood, but was still wobbly; the first noticeable new feature on him was that he now had waist length hair. The second was the two new and exceedingly large mounds of flesh bulging on his chest. Feliciano now had raced forward and stood inches away from the groggy Prussian, who was slowly coming to. "Ve~ What are these things on your chest Gilbert?" He asked and reached forward, grabbing both of them. This caused Gilbert's eyes to snap open and stare at the Italian who was groping him.

"Vhat the HELL are you doing to the AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME!?" He demanded, his voice sounding much higher pitched and girly. He noticed this and then glanced down, his eyes widening at his new breasts. "AND VHAT ZHE HELL ARE THESE!" He demanded grabbing them himself, almost yelping at the force he used.

He eyed the two Italians his face becoming red, before his eyes slid across the ground and landed on Ludwig. "West!" He cried rushing over to his baby bruder's side. He landed on his knees and hovered for a moment over his younger brother noticing the he was breathing. With a sigh he glanced down at his seemingly peaceful demeanor before putting on his famous smirk. He laughed his annoying "Keseseseses~" sending ripples down his now, long hair. "So West, even you could not withstand the awesomeness that is me!"

Suddenly Ludwig's arm snapped up and gripped the Prussian's throat, stopping the laughter that echoed through the quiet area. He growled before sitting up, wincing slightly. Once he sat up he opened his blue eyes towards his brother, the aggravation they held disappeared immediately being replaced by pure shock, his jaw dropping open. "G-Gilbert? Vhat the hell happened to you?!"

A panicked Chinese man bolted around yet another corner, trying to escape his pursuers, but once he did he found himself in a garden facing a house-like building that was similar to Kiku's back in Japan. Without much of a second thought he ran towards the house and slid a door open, dashing inside and shutting it behind him. He sighed, finally catching his breath and opened his eyes to look at the room he just entered. The sight that greeted him only resulted in him freaking out and screaming "Aiyah!"

In front of him, seated at a traditional Japanese table, in the midst of drinking tea sat two very stunned captains; a long brown haired, scruffy looking man who wore a pink floral kimono top over his captain uniform with a straw hat resting on his head. His name is Shunsui Kyōraku, captain of the eighth division. The other was a long white haired pale, fragile, but kind looking man. His name is Jūshirō Ukitake, the sickly captain of Squad thirteen. The two were close friends.

Both of them looked at the Chinese intruder with shock. But Shunsui quickly recovered and flashed a kind smile at the Chinese man before kindly saying "And what might you be doing here, young lady?" He stood and slowly stepped forward, and was about to offer his hand when the person before him exploded with rage.

"AIYAH! I AM NOT A WOMAN~ARU!" The man's face was red and he was now panting out of anger. Shunsui's eyes widened in shock "I'm sorry that was entirely my fault." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck. Throwing a glance at his old friend he saw the white haired man stifling a small fit of laughter. He glared at the seated man for half a second before smirking, and sitting back down.

"Either way, would you like to join us for tea and tell us why you're here Mister…?" Ukitake gestured politely towards the man.

"Wang Yao~Aru. But you can call me Yao ~Aru." He said smiling, before sitting down next to them. "Well Yao…" Shunsui started pouring another cup of tea and passing it to Yao. "Can you tell us how you got here?"

"Sure! ~Aru"

A small black-haired, green-eyed messenger sent from Captain of Squad twelve Mayuri Kurosuchi opened the door to Squad four Captain's office and bowed saying that he had a message for the captain about the intruder she had in her care. He stepped into the room once he heard the captain granting him entrance. He looked up and froze at the sight before him. The captain seemed to be having some sort of stand-off with a beautiful violet-eyed girl, who had a dark aura surrounding her; one that nearly matched the captain as she glared at the strange intruder with a matching aura. The girl wore a large tan trench coat and light scarf around her slender neck.

The messenger froze when the odd girl turned her cold, threatening eyes slowly to his. He began to tremble as she walked towards him, seeming to grow to a towering height by the time she was right in front of him. She removed her faucet pipe from her coat and started chanting "Kollollollollollo…" The messenger then just collapsed to the floor landing with a loud thud.

Captain Unohana rushed over to the collapsed messenger and started checking his vitals. Once she checked his pulse she lifted the small man up and rushed into the medical wing and shouted for some help. "He's in cardiac arrest!" A squad member rushed in with the shock paddles and started them up. When they rang with the tune signaling that they were fully charged, she placed them over the man's now bare chest and activated them causing his body to leap up from the shock. The monitor he was hooked up to that was monitoring his flat heart rate jumped and started to steadily beep. She sighed with relief.

Hearing someone's footsteps, and recognizing the intruders she turned and glared the Russian. "You almost killed him."

"Da, so vhat?" He shrugged "I've killed many others before."

The Captain walked over with a threatening air surrounding her, and stood right in front of Ivan. Of course Ivan replied back with his own dark air, repeatedly smacking his pipe into his open hand.

Unohana opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the man groaning and attempting to sit up (**Wow he came back from the dead pretty quickly**). She rushed to his side, but was shoved aside by Ivan who grabbed fistfuls of his kimono and pulled his face close to his. "Was it your Captain who did dis to me?" He growled. The man's heart monitor started beeping rapidly. "Y-yes" He squeaked, before Ivan threw him back into the bed roughly before dashing out of the room again.

Back in Hetalia Universe, in the world conference room the door creaked open and three heads poke in and look around. They open the door fully and walk cautiously in. One then runs and jumps onto one of the tables waving his arms excessively and proclaimed "This table originated in Korea ~Da Ze!" The Korean was then shoved off the table by his sister Taiwan. "Shut up South Korea!" Their quiet brother plopped down into a seat and sighed bored.

Taiwan and South Korea started arguing, but were interrupted when the door banged open startling the Asian group. They watched as Denmark laughed and strolled into the room stumbling a little. Norway came in after him shaking his head in distaste before yelling at the Dane "You idiot! I told you not to drink before coming here. Especially the last twenty bottles!" He leapt forward and grabbed onto Denmark's red tie and pulling it tight, effectively choking the drunken country, who gasped for breath before Norway, decided to let go.

"You really shouldn't do dat." Finland commented nervously from the doorway. Sweden nodded his agreement with a grunt, before patting Finland's head a bit possessively. Iceland then peeked around the corner, before ducking back again after spotting Norway. The last time he had seen him was that 'big brother' incident, and he was not looking forward to seeing him again.

However, his thoughts of escape were futile when Mr. Puffin squawked loudly giving away his position. Cringing slightly he turns and attempts to take a step, but was stopped by a firm hand clamping on his shoulder "Hey vittle brother." Iceland heard Norway whisper into his ear before dragging him into the conference room.

Norway shoved Iceland into a chair and leaned over him. "Say it ag'in vittle brother. Call me big brother."

"No!" Iceland snapped.

"Com'mon. Say it! Big brother." Norway started provoking Iceland again, while Taiwan and South Korea starred in puzzlement.

Both groups head's snapped towards the door (Finland and Sweden had finally taken seats). A booming voice echoed down the hallway. "You stay away from my little sister, you damn Spaniard!"

"But Big Brother, Spain was only having a snack with me, that's no reason to be mean to him." A feminine voice echoed after the first gruff one.

"Sí, sí señor! We were only having a few tomatoes." Rang a familiar voice.

In walked in Netherlands, pulling Belgium by her wrist, Spain following them a bit sheepishly.

Netherlands turned and glared back at Spain who flinched at his glare before brushing it off. Spain then took notice of Taiwan and smirked rushing over to her. "Hola chicka!" He grabbed her hand and planted a soft hiss on it. She whipped it out of his grasp and glared at him.

He shrugged and walked back over to Belgium and was yelled at by Netherlands.

Each group then went back to their individual arguments, but were silenced when the black orb appeared and started spinning again. South Korea leapt at the orb shouting "This originated in Korea!" But he fell through it and it exploded outward again becoming a black hole once more and swept up Korea, Taiwan and Hong Kong before they could do anything. The others were gripping the furniture. But one by one, each group was sucked into the black hole screaming each other's names.

"Well…" Rukia started placing a hand under her chin, I did sense Nemu's spiritual pressure before Alfred passed out, so that means that this was probably Captain Kurotsuchi's doing. He probably or-" She was interrupted by Alfred leaping to his feet and loudly proclaiming "NOW THAT WE HAVE THE 'VILLIAN'S' IDENITY WE SHALL BRING JUSTICE TO HIM FOR DOING THIS TO THE HERO!" Arthur smacked the American's head, sending him face first to the ground. "Shut-up you bloody wanker!" The two began to argue once again, before being torn apart from Ichigo and Rukia. "Oi! Both of you shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

They released them once they had stopped and stood across from them, Rukia clearing her throat irritated that she had been interrupted. "Now as I was saying is that it was most likely Captain Kurotsuchi who sent his lieutenant Nemu to do whatever she did to you. Now I think our best plan of action is to go to my Cap-" She was cut off again, but this time by Ichigo who 'humped' and said "That's stupid. We should just go bust down his door and demand to know if he did it."

Alfred ran over and hugged Ichigo from behind making him blush bright red as he felt the American's new developments on his back as he yelled "DUDE'S I TOTALLY AGREE WITH ICHI-WHAT'S-IT! WE SHOULD ALL FOLLOW THE HERO AND LIKE TOTALLY GO KICK HIS BUTT!" Ichigo clamped his hands over his ears to avoid having his ears begin to bleed. He pulled Alfred off him and yelled at him for yelling. This scene infuriated Rukia who finally snapped and hit both of the loud-mouths in the head, finally silencing them.

"Stop interrupting me! And fine we'll do that but you're taking the blame carrot-top!" She ran out the door, causing them all to chase after her, Orihime at the back of the group shouting at them to wait.

And Francis was left behind, forgotten.

Toshiro inhaled deeply, getting his anger under control he turned back to Aquaria taking in her new form. Her wavy blue hair was waist length and it swayed slightly like waves. Her large turquoise eyes scanned the room nervously. Her thin yet curvy body was hugged nicely by her dress, moving like the seaweed it was made of, the pearls entwined in it gleaming.

His face became warm and he turned his head away quickly trying to bat away any unnecessary thoughts about the girl's beauty that captivated him so much. He suddenly felt her hand on his arm and it was trembling slightly. "Um…" She started her head directed towards the floor. He swung his head back to face her and placed his other hand on top of her's carefully. "Yes?" he asked.

She inhaled deeply bracing herself "Can-can I see the things of your world? I-I would love to learn everything about you and your world." She asked slightly hesitant.

Toshiro adverted his eyed from her pleading one, pink dusting his face again. He nodded and agreed. A smile lit up her face and she tackled him in a hug laughing blissfully, making Toshiro's heart thump madly. He then dragged both of them to their feet and took her hand leading her out of his office, pondering what to show her.

**Hey, I'm so freakin sorry this is so late! I started school and my AP history and Pre-calc honors classes have so much homework, I was only able to work on this slowly. **

**I hope you enjoy this, since I made it much longer than my other chapters. And if I've forgotten some people you want more stuff to read about tell me in a review. **

**I freakin love everyone, and how wonderfully popular you've made this! **

**I'm serious, if you want someone to appear or have their own little thing, tell me. I don't have telepathy! **

**I cannot believe I haven't written about Hitsugaya since chapter 5! The heck me? I love my Atlantis, why did I ignore her!? Gah!**

**So read, review. Don't kill me. **

**~Adiós**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Revenge

**Sorry again for the long wait. I had my plot bunnies, but they escaped again, only Mr. Random has stayed with me *pets him crying* but nevertheless I will go hunt them down again. **

**School has been irritating, mainly because I had a fever at the beginning of last week and missed two days, TWO days! And I now have so much homework to make up. Sigh, it's ridiculous. **

**Anyway, enough ranting on my part. Thanks for all the reviews, but I couldn't reply to some of them since they were from 'guests'. But thank you, it always makes me happy reading the positive feedback. **

**Speaking of feedback. If anyone of you can get a hold of a beta reader for me, or at least inform one that'll reply to my requests I would be so ecstatic. If I met you I will make you a cake, and my cakes are amazing! Or so everyone who sees them tells me so. **

**Anyway let's get to the story, starting off with Russia and America heading towards Squad 12…hahaha he's so dead! **

**Disclaimer: You all know this part right?**

If you were a few hundred feet above the soul society you could see two enormous dust clouds heading directly towards the Squad Thirteen laboratories. As said dust clouds approached the doors they slowed then disappeared as their creators slowed and they stopped as they spotted each other. The two leaders walked up to each other with looks of shock on their faces. The first to speak was the sandy-blonde American who burst out into his loud and obnoxious laughing "HAHAHAHA DUDE YOU'RE A CHICK!" The Russian in front of Alfred started giving off a dark killing aura before replying "You are also a female now, Da?" Ivan then walked up to Alfred and grabbed two handfuls of his chest and started squeezing them. "OUCH DUDE! THAT HURTS!" Alfred yells and then repeated the action to the Russian who simply laughed.

Arthur then ran up behind the two quarreling women and promptly smacked Alfred on the back of his head "Stop that you wanker, we have other things to deal with now." Ichigo and the others arrived at this point and just gawked once again at the new arrival. "Who's this?" Ichigo asked jabbing a thumb (**always wanted to write that for some reason**) at Ivan. "Huh? Oh that's Ivan he's part of our all-err-friend, he's a friend." England stated catching himself at the last second. Rukia had caught his mistake and planned on confront him later.

The two powerful nations then turned to face the large looming doors that led to the laboratories' and pushed them open almost effortlessly their faces suddenly dark and serious. The bright sunlight streamed into the dark hallway and all those walking down it starred befuddled at the sight before them, then sensing the killing aura rolling of Ivan and Alfred bolted for shelter, locking the doors behind them.

The two then started marching down the tiled hall, their footsteps echoing in the dead silence. The rest of them took a while to finally follow after. They reached a corner after a moment and turned down it, and were suddenly run into by a lowly assistant with spiky purple hair and yellow eyes that were filled with terror as she looked at the towering females. Her thin form clutched the clip-board she was holding as she visibly trembled. Alfred seeing this softened his gaze and knelt down to her height before gently asking "Where's your Captain, dudette?" She just turned and glanced down the hall to a pair of open doors emitting a white glow.

The two wordlessly walked towards the door, their killing aura only rising with each step. Ivan smiled creepily and Alfred cracked his knuckles. They entered and saw a huge computer covering the whole far wall and a figure in front of it, fingers' clacking away on the surplus of keys before it. As they approached behind the figure it stopped and turned around to face them. Before the two angry women was Mayuri Kurosuchi with his own creepy smile "Ah, so you two must be my new experiments. Let me ask. Were you two previously male?" He asked rapidly while walking around them, poking and prodding. The glare he received answered his question and he smiled happily briefly and ran off to grab some monstrous equipment; and at this point the others ran into the room huffing slightly and could only watch the scene unfold in front of them, not daring to oppose or anger them further.

Mayuri returned with a drill looking thing and a saw. "Perfect. I shall operate on you two now to see if your organs have changed now. But before that I need a complete physical so I know your bodies measurements so I can stitch you back properly." The two he spoke to shuttered at the thought before regaining their fury. They slowly walked up to the Captain Russia heading behind him. Russia then grabbed Mayuri from behind putting him into a full-nelson, locking his hands together behind his head. Alfred then landed a solid punch to the trapped soul reaper's gut earning him a nice 'oomph' from him. "What is this? You are my experiments! How dare you strike m-" He was cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw.

Ivan laughed happily and began to drag his prisoner away with Alfred following. "You have antidote, Da?" He whispered to the Captain, who remained silent before barking "Nemu! Come here at once!" "Yes Captain." Her voice replied immediately beside him.

"You did finish that antidote right? You didn't mess up like the idiot you are?" He harshly asked. She nodded "Yes Captain, it's competed."

"Good. Now lock it in the storage room." He ordered and she left as soon as he finished. Alfred and Ivan's heads snapped to attention, their glared boring into him, almost burning holes into the head scientist. "What!?" Both shrieked. "You actually thought that I would just give it to you? How foolish." He stated almost bored. Ivan tightened his grip and Mayuri flinched slightly.

"Well then ve'll have to make you willing to give it to us, Da?" Russia began to drag the man to the dark room in the back. "I couldn't agree more dude."

"How about a game of Russian routlet?" Ivan asked, his voice fading away from the others, who were frozen from fright.

"Sounds cool, and how about a game of baseball. I know the perfect set of balls to use." Alfred agreed before closing the door blocking out the rest of the conversation.

**O.O wow! I cannot believe that I wrote that. Remind me never to anger Russia and America. Scary stuff. **

**I still think Mayuri deserved it though. I never liked him. **

**Well tell me what you think. Sorry for the shortness. **

**Oh! Yeah their gender may now be female, but I still use he/him just because I'm lazy like that. **

**Adios~ **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- What is this feeling? And finding France.

**Holy tomato sauce, it's been too long! I've been really busy with finishing up school work for the term. Crazy stuff and preparing for Halloween as well. Oh! I almost forgot! I went to AnimeBanzai this year. It was amazing, and my first ever convention! When I was there my friend brought a 'Free Hugs' sign and we had people sign it after we hugged them, but I stole it after a while. I hugged about 300-400 people, amazingness! So FYI if you were there that was me, dressed in a creative cosplay of Australia (Yeah it sucked 'XP). Love you people! **

**Anyway, I have no clue why, but I've been having a hard time coming up with new ideas for this story. It's epic and I love writing it, but I'm having trouble. So if you would, send me ideas of what you want you to see. I'm serious, just down there in that little review box, I do send you a PM if you write one, that's why there not up here. Do it! Talk to me!**

**Wow! 73 reviews! How'd that happed! But amazing nonetheless! Thanks for that!**

**Onward to the story! Whoo! **

Ludwig could only stare slack-jawed at the sight before him. His brother (or should he now say sister?) was crouching before him with that same obnoxious smirk plastered on his face. "Vell brother I didn't know you ver vone to strangle hot chicks." Ludwig immediately let go grunted quite annoyed that he had to deal with this as soon as he regained consciousness, before standing up to assess the situation. He trembled slightly from exhaustion, but stood with straight posture nonetheless.

His now cold and calculating eyes scanned the blood-stained battlefield, widening slightly at the number of wounded enemies. "Who did this?" he asked motioning towards the carnage. Feliciano and Lovino's heads bowed and ears flattened. His gazed softened then widened again as he looked at the new additions of the Italian brothers'. He walked up to them "You too?" He reached out to touch Feliciano ears, which twitched, surprised at his sudden movement causing him to real back his hand. "Vhat the hell happened?"

While this was going on Gilbert had jogged, slightly annoyed at how much his new large chest bounced, over to the unconscious Roderich and Elizabeta and dragged them so they sat up against the wall next to each other. Once sitting Elizabeta's head fell onto Roderich's shoulder and his lips twitched upwards slightly, frowning sadly Gilbert caressed Elizabeta's free cheek for a moment before sighing and standing up and turning back to his annoying younger brother yelling at everyone to get information about what had happened, a smirk plastered on his face; yet his eyes betrayed his sadness.

An idea sparking to life Gilbert ran at his brother, who had his back turned and jumped on his back, pressing his chest into his brother who was now stuttering from embarrassment and he just laughed loudly before Ludwig finally threw him off, looking mighty angry. Gilbert was now on the run as his brother chased him shouting about how he shouldn't be such an idiot.

They all suddenly froze at the sound of footsteps approaching, Ludwig strangling Gilbert, Feliciano and Lovino trying to hide behind each other, and Kiku had drawn his katana. The tension rose until two figures slowly walked out; one with short black hair and downcast eyes who stuttered out an "Oh. Um… s-sorry for intruding." While the other one seemed to perk up, his violet eyes shining happily as he made eye contact with Gilbert, and the bear in his arms only asked "Who're you?"

"Matthew?" Gilbert questioned, his heart suddenly picking up pace and his face flushing. _Vhat the? _ He questioned glancing down at his chest. Ludwig released him as the timid Canadian approached him, the other quivering man trailing behind him. "Hi-ya Gilbert… What happened to you? You look like a pre-err-girl." He whispered averting his gaze as a slight pink dusted his cheeks. "No duh!" Gilbert replied gently hitting Matthew on the head. Who laughed timidly earning a smirk from Gilbert.

Secretly both of their hearts were racing as they pondered the meaning. They both already knew that they had a good relationship before-hand, but with how the situation was going new feelings that had been unconsciously forced to the back or their minds and hearts were now resurfacing.

Ignoring those two in their sparkly atmosphere Ludwig turned back to the brothers and Kiku, who sheathed his sword and sat down on the ground breathing calmly and thinking about the situation. Feliciano scurried over to Ludwig his tail wagging rapidly. He sighed and patted the squirrel boy on the head giving a rare smile.

Feliciano, Lovino and Kiku's eyes all sudden glazed over and they slumped to the floor, except Feliciano who was caught by Ludwig who looked shocked and very concerned. Their bodies then began to glow bright white rising slightly into the air. After a few minutes the glow began to fade and they landed on the floor once more. Their bodies now had a new development. They had female bodies too, alone with the animal features.

Toshiro had barely turned the corner when one of his subordinates ran up to him panting "Captain, we found one of the intruders' unconscious in one of the warehouses. What should we do sir?" Standing straight, his aura becoming cold he sheltered Aquaria behind him and replied "But him in the squad holding cells I shall be there shortly to question them."

"Yes sir!" The man said bowing before running off to obey those orders.

Toshiro sighed deeply and turned around to Aquaria to find her staring at him with her eyes widened in wonder. Clearing his throat he said a brisk "Shall we go?" Before turning back around and slowly walking off.

Her soft footsteps were soon heard behind him and he walked off to a small garden area that had a small pond with a bench near it. Walking up to it he sat down and invited her over and she accepted the invitation quickly sitting close to him.

Clearing his throat once more he turned, looking directly into her eyes he asked in a tone filled with seriousness. "Who are you and where did you come from?" She blinked then looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, inhaling before looking back up and replying. "There's no point lying to you, since you saved me, but I don't know how much you'll believe. Um, okay. Well, as I said my name is Aquarius and I'm the personification of the ancient city of Atlantis. No one ever remembers me, although they use to search for me…" Her eyes had glazed slightly over in sadness as she continued. "I had transformed myself into a fish and stayed in a fish tank watching the world meeting of all my young little countries. They're so funny sometimes, but they too have to deal with a lot. Anyway, I was there when an odd black orb appeared. Russia walked up to it and hit it and it exploded outward then began sucking all of us into it. I couldn't resist it in the least and was pulled into it, and next thing you know I landed here; where you saved me and the rest you know."

She spoke with such speed that Toshiro was having a little trouble absorbing all of it. So he sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about everything, slowly his eyes widened and he stared at the small girl as she looked happily at him.

Quite suddenly she had raced over to the pond and placed her hands into the water and two large columns erupted into the air around twenty feet high. She giggled and stood the columns continued to flow from her out-stretched hands. "How fun! I never could do this before!" She let out another stream of bubbly giggles, Toshiro could only stare in amazement.

Rangiku awoke at that time very groggy and head slightly pounding. Getting up she stumbled around going nowhere in particular, eventually she stumbled into the holding cells where she spotted a, in her opinion, handsome man with wavy blonde locks and fashionable stubble on his chin. She smiled and walked over to the cell to have a closer look. However, as she approached the man jumped into a sitting position eyes wide and quickly scanning the area. His gaze quickly fell on Rangiku, mostly her chest that was about to fall out of her clothing, and her staggering posture.

The guard on duty ran over to Rangiku asking "Lieutenant Matsumoto! Are you alright? Shall I assist you to your quarters?"

"Huh?" She asked glancing at the nervous man; she then stood up straight shaking her head, her attitude completely changed to a serious one. "No, that will not be necessary. But tell me, is this man one of the intruders?"

"Uh…Oh, yes. Yes he is. Captain said to keep him here until he returns to investigate the matter." He told her after recovering from the shock of the change.

"Good job!" She said giving him a thumbs up, smiling goofily before regaining a serious face and striding over to the cell. "My, my, you're a handsome one." She told him crossing her arms and grinning at him. The man smirked back before standing and walking over to her attempting to reach through the bars to stroke her face…

**Oh, cliffhanger…okay not really but holy moley. France and Rangiku…not sure what to say about that. **

**Sorry if anything was too annoying, send a review if it was too terrible…but I hope it wasn't. I kinda forced myself through this so sorry if it's not as enjoyable. Well, meh. Here it is. **

**But yeah, Atlantis just spilled the beans! What will happen next?! ….pfft I have no clue yet. **

**Anyway I love all of you who read this, you are all my eternal favorites! **

**Tell me how I'm doing in that little box down there, it's not that hard…seriously it's not, just click type message and click send…easy peasy. But that's your choice so whatever. **

**My computer is acting stupid at the moment as well so it might be a while longer before the next one is up. Sorry **

**Well, Peace! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Extra-Christmas party!

**Sigh. I'm really sorry to my waiting readers. Life has been constantly smacking me in the face and stealing all my plot bunnies! Plus school has been pretty harsh. Plus it doesn't help that I've been too distracted reading other fan fictions as well. **

**Now some who just read through this may assume that I never reply to all the reviews I receive, but let me tell you that that is not true. When I receive a review I pm a reply back, because I find it annoying to have to reply in my story, only taking up unnecessary room. Sorry I just wanted to point that out. **

**Tonight (12/8/12) I have a Christmas dance and me and my gal friend are going together as friends and are cosplaying as England, and 2P!England. I will be England, and her…well you get it! Anyway if anyone wants to see pictures later on just send me a pm or review and I'll change the picture to that one, or include it in the next chapter. **

**I just barely thought of this last night and wanted to do it! It's a bit of a spoiler for the parings I'm starting to come up with, so if you have any problems just tell me! Thanks! **

**Anyway let's move on to the story shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah….**

Blaring Christmas music poured out of the Squad One barracks. Everyone, that is everyone who wanted to go, were having a Christmas celebration. The Soul Reapers had invited the Countries now that they more-or-less allies. The party was completely organized chaos since the watchful eye of Head-Captain Yamamoto kept his gaze over the large crowd from the far end up of the large room. There was a table filled with food and several circular tables and chairs around them to eat on.

The most loud and noticeable couple at the moment was Rangiku and Francis, whom were sitting at a table pouring each other drinks of wine and sake; faces entirely flushed. They were practically falling over each other and kissed aggressively whenever one of them brought out a small piece of mistletoe. It is easy to say they had a wide birth of area around them causing everyone to hope that they would leave and get a room before things progressed any farther.

Near them another drinking contest was underway. Ikaku and Mathias were continuing a fierce drinking contest, while also slinging insults at one another. Ikaku though kept asking him what he was saying because in his stupor state it was even harder for him to understand Mathias's dialect. Watching over them were: Yumichika, Ikaku's best friend, and Lukas Bondevik who somehow resisted strangling Mathias. Lukas's younger brother Emil Stelsson also stood nearby, listening to his Puffin; Mr. Puffin goes on about the food selection of the party.

A few tables away Ludwig and Nanao were sitting across from each other eating and sympathizing with each other with the people they had to watch over as if they were children. Every once in a while they would become irritated at what they would overhear and begin yelling at the person who had caused their irritation. They would then sigh when finished and look at each other and smile weakly.

The person causing Ludwig irritation was none other than Feliciano who was bouncing around the room with Yachiru, who was trying to make little Latvia smile. It wasn't working since the two kept forgetting their goal and kept on introducing new food to each other insisting that it was amazing to eat; which included Feliciano giving Yachiru his best pasta dishes he had brought, and her giving him candy she had mooched off of practically everyone. Both were I their own blissful, food-filled world.

Meanwhile Yachiru's Captain, Zaraki Kempachi was chasing the poor carrot-top Ichigo around demanding that they fight. He was doing his best to keep away from the sadistic soul reaper. It didn't help that whenever he spotted him the people in his way would part the way in fear of being struck down.

Ichigo's soul reaper friends, Rukia and Renji were just sitting calmly with Byakuya, Captain of Squad six. They laughed occasionally at Ichigo but mainly chatted about life's current situations. Byakuya however wouldn't join in and sat, looking rather irritated at the mass of idiots surrounding him.

The one causing irritation to Nanao was none other than her Captain Kyōraku who with his hearty laughter kept following Elizabeta around offering her sake and calling her a lovely, yet strong flower. This in turn also caused Roderich and Gilbert to glare death threats at the Captain, while holding each other back. If they had gone and gotten their hands on Kyōraku, he would be several hundred feet under.

Unaware of this going on, on the other side of the room, Kiku and Yao were glaring at one another while sitting on each side of Sui Feng. They had both taken a liking to her, and Yao had already attempted to take her telling Kiku that since he was his older brother he deserved her. Kiku responded with his normal uncaring face but had a deathly aura. He challenged Yao to see who could get her first. Even though the entire time Sui Feng was frantically searching the room with her eyes in attempt to find her master Yoruichi.

While behind them their younger siblings: Im Yong Soo, Kaoru, and Mei Xiao were all plotting ways to break them up. They hated that both their older brothers were obsessed with a woman. They wanted them to pay attention to them, and not chase after her. Mei Xiao kept having to hold Im Yong Soo down so that he wouldn't run over and begin to grope his brothers, since it would ruin the plan they were currently scheming.

Ukitake then walked up to Yao and started a nice conversation with him. They talked about their life and the challenges of it. During this distraction Kiku was able to sneak away with Sui Feng.

While the whole time Yoruichi was above Sui Feng in the ceiling with her old friend Urahara. Both of them looked on at the party with amused grins while finding targets on whom they should mess with. They had already selected several people and were now figuring out whom to target first.

Other people as well were watching the party goers. Sitting side by side on a couch in a corner were Retsu Unohana and Ivan Babinski. They both held innocent looking smiles that sent shivers down the spines of anyone who saw them. Both of them seemed to be in agreement with the other's company.

However Ivan was unaware that his younger sister Natalia was behind a stack of chairs being held back by Toris Laurinaitis. He had bound her with rope and a gag after Eduard Von Block had removed the stash of knives she had concealed all over her body, an experience he wish he could forget since he almost died several times.

Another group seemed to just be observing the party were Nemu, the lieutenant of squad twelve and Berwald Oxenstierna. They had blank looks on their faces and seemed to not really be focusing on anything in particular. Berwald although had a death grip on the waist of a smaller man in a Santa suit, clutching at a red sack filled with presents. That man is Tino Vainamoinen. Berwald had proclaimed earlier that Tino was his wife and refused to let him interact with anyone else at this party.

Two tall figures then approached this insolated group. Uruyu, and Chad came into Nemu's view and she dipped her head slightly when they motioned in asking to sit down. Uruyu sat by Nemu with an ever so slight blush on his cheeks. Chad just sat on the floor next to Berwald and they nodded at each other. This group remained silent, since words were not necessary, or ever really practiced.

At another corner of the party Alfred sat next to Isane, Unohana's Lieutenant blushing brightly and laughing loudly. She seemed to shy away slightly from the attention his loud voice was drawing them, but smiled happily none the less. He then pulled out a small gift and handed it to her while rubbing the back of his neck. She blushed and accepted it. Sparkles seemed to surround these two, so no one felt like interrupting.

Alfred's older brother Arthur was nearby at a table. He was sitting with Orihime. Both of them had plates full of food, combined together in the oddest of ways. They chatted happily of their favorite recipes. Occasionally one of Arthur's 'friends' would show up and they would all have a very, interesting conversation about anything and everything.

Alfred's twin brother Matthew on the other had seemed to be completely ignored in a small and dark corner of the room. He was lucky enough to have to companionship of Hanataro. They both chatted about how no one ever really acknowledged them. They would then change the conversation to their jobs and hobbies in life.

Outside of the party on the rooftop, wanting to be away from everybody else sat Toshiro Hitsugaya and Aquarius. They both held mugs of hot chocolate and they watched the steam rise into the sky. Tiny Aquarius sat in Toshiro's lap and leaned her head back against him. He blushed constantly if he thought about the situation too much. The two were warm and happy in each other's company.

The party continued all night long and continued for a while even after the sun came up.

**Sorry if that seemed rushed, cause it was. I wanted to get this to you guys yesterday, but so many things happened, so Im glad that I got it to you at least. **

**I'm sorry once again my updates are so slow, I'm just having a uncreative slump in life right now, but I'll get myself to update once more before I go back to school. **

**You guys are so amazing, and if you ever have anything to comment on, please do. I really love, and need the support and suggestions because it's so crazy having to write about this many characters. This was a huge project for me to take on, so support is a life line for me. **

**Thanks and see ya~**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
